


【 SasuNaru 】 chìm với tinh chi ca

by Rye051121



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Summary: Siêu thời không PARO.Đây là một chuyện trong novel doujin [Vì S]+[Vì N]Do ngẫu nhiên phát hiện tác giả có đăng bản web, vì vậy đã ném vào QT, chứ toi lười dịch với edit bome=)))))))))))
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	【 SasuNaru 】 chìm với tinh chi ca

[Vì S]

Một  
Uchiha Sasuke ngồi ở hắn VF chiến cơ —— Susanoo hào khoang hành khách, mở ra khoang cái trừu yên.  
Tuy rằng nói là yên, nhưng chẳng qua là thoạt nhìn giống khái niệm thượng thuốc lá mà thôi, trên thực tế là một cây tư tư bốc khói đường. Tư tư bốc khói đường làm thành thuốc lá hình dạng, ngậm lấy lúc sau nhiệt độ cơ thể nhiệt độ liền đủ để cho nó bốc khói, thoạt nhìn giống thật sự ở hút thuốc dường như. Sasuke cũng không thích đồ ngọt, nhưng là hắn thích cái này đường có thể bốc khói, ở nào đó địa phương hắn vẫn là có một ít chưa mất đi tính trẻ con.  
Hắn lưu trữ một đầu nửa trường không dài tóc đen, quá dài tóc mái che khuất bên trái nghĩa mắt, cầm giả yên tay trái là màu tím tay chân giả. Hắn ăn mặc có chút quê mùa, màu xám áo choàng tròng lên áo sơ mi bên ngoài, hắc quần thêm hắc quân ủng. Nếu không phải gương mặt kia quá mức anh tuấn, đại khái chỉ biết bị trở thành bình thường nản lòng đại thúc đi.  
Nơi này là cách nạp kho, có thể nói rộng lớn nhà kho trung rậm rạp bãi đều là đủ loại kiểu dáng chiến cơ. Chỉ có một kim một tím bị đặt ở cuối đơn độc liệt ra tới, đó là vinh dự tượng trưng. Kim sắc kêu Kurama hào, màu tím kêu Susanoo hào, Sasuke đúng là Susanoo hào người điều khiển.  
“Nha! Sasuke! Lại là chính mình một người a!” Cách nạp kho đại môn đột nhiên bị mở ra, không ai chỉnh đốn và sắp đặt thời điểm cách nạp kho ánh đèn là tối tăm, một đạo cường quang dọc theo kẹt cửa đầu ở trên mặt đất. Bóng người rơi trên mặt đất quang thượng, sau đó kho môn bị đóng cửa, cường quang biến mất, người tới ở tối tăm ánh sáng trung hướng Susanoo hào đi tới.  
Người kia có một viên kim sắc đầu, nhưng mà Sasuke đều không cần xem liền biết tới là ai. Toàn thế giới chỉ có một người sẽ như vậy ồn ào mà khắp nơi tìm hắn, đó chính là Uzumaki Naruto.  
Uzumaki Naruto là địa cầu thống hợp quân K.N.H bộ đội vương bài phi công chi nhất, đồng thời cũng là Sasuke người yêu.  
Cùng Uzumaki Naruto tương đồng, Uchiha Sasukecũng đồng dạng lệ thuộc với địa cầu thống hợp quân K.N.H bộ đội, mười năm trước đột nhiên xuất hiện ở đệ 37 hào di dân thuyền đoàn thượng, toàn thân trần trụi mà ngồi ở đã nửa huỷ hoại thuộc về Uzumaki Naruto chuyên dụng cơ —— Kurama hào trung, mang theo trọng thương hôn mê Naruto chạm đất.  
Lai lịch không rõ, tự xưng là mất trí nhớ, chỉ nhớ rõ tên của mình kêu Uchiha Sasuke. Trải qua quân bộ một loạt nghiêm mật xét duyệt sau, Sasuke thân thể cấu tạo bị tin tưởng cùng bình thường địa cầu nhân loại không có khác nhau, cho nên cho phép Sasuke vào ở di dân thuyền đoàn, cũng an bài bị Sasuke cứu xuống dưới Uzumaki Naruto phụ trách Sasuke ở 5 hào sinh thái khu cuộc sống hàng ngày sinh hoạt, trên thực tế đương nhiên là vì giám thị Sasuke hành động.  
Sau lại bọn họ liền làm tới rồi cùng nhau.  
“Khánh công yến kết thúc sao?” Sasuke vẫn không nhúc nhích mà ngồi ở hắn khoang điều khiển hỏi, Naruto so với hắn lùn thượng một centimet, cạo cái lông xù xù bản tấc, ăn mặc quất hoàng sắc vận động áo khoác hướng hắn đi tới.  
“Không, bị rót rượu ra tới tỉnh tỉnh, kết quả giống như nghe thấy được ngươi hương vị.” Naruto trả lời hắn.  
“Ngươi là cẩu sao……” Sasuke không khỏi đỡ trán, ở trong lòng phun tào nói.  
Cách nạp kho rất lớn, Naruto yêu cầu đi lên một đoạn thời gian mới có thể đến Sasuke nơi đó, cũng may bọn họ đều là có kiên nhẫn người. Tiếng bước chân lạch cạch lạch cạch mà ở cách nạp kho trung tiếng vọng, Sasuke ngẩng đầu, nhìn chăm chú vào hướng hắn đi tới Naruto.  
Naruto bám vào chiến cơ cánh bên cạnh, dùng sức rung động liền ngồi xuống cánh thượng, thân mình trước tìm được Sasuke bên người. Hắn thân thể tố chất thực hảo, bị kết luận có cùng cải tạo người cùng so sánh phản xạ thần kinh cùng hành động lực, đây cũng là hắn có thể đạt được Kurama hào thao tác quyền nguyên nhân.  
“Uy, cho ta cái địa phương.” Naruto nhìn nhìn Sasuke, nói.  
Hắn là cố ý Sasuke tưởng, khoang điều khiển thông thường đều có trước sau hai cái chỗ ngồi, lấy bị lâm thời tái người, Naruto đại có thể trực tiếp ngồi vào hậu tòa đi. Cho nên kia tất nhiên là tính mời, cũng là mỗi lần công tác sau bọn họ sở yêu cầu.  
Vì thế hắn vươn tay, đè lại Naruto sau cổ, đem đầu của hắn áp hướng về phía chính mình. Naruto tóc thực cứng, ngắn ngủn mao tấc đâm vào trong lòng bàn tay lại ngứa lại đau. Naruto trong miệng hương vị không như vậy dễ ngửi, vừa mới uống qua rượu người trong miệng là sẽ không có cái gì hảo hương vị. Nhưng là Sasuke lại rất thích, là Naruto nói, bất cứ lúc nào chỗ nào đều sẽ đem hắn dục vọng bậc lửa.  
Hắn gặm cắn Naruto môi, đầu lưỡi tham nhập Naruto khoang miệng, ở bên trong phiên giảo, trao đổi nước bọt. Hắn tay trái ôm Naruto eo, theo Naruto eo xuống phía dưới sờ soạng, cách quần xoa Naruto mông thịt, ngón tay cơ hồ hoàn toàn lâm vào tới rồi kia phong phú mông thịt bên trong.  
Tư tư bốc khói đường rơi xuống đất, không ai hàm chứa nó nói nó liền sẽ chính mình dập tắt. Naruto chủ động mà khóa ngồi tới rồi Sasuke trên người, thượng thân gắt gao mà dán Sasuke, cái mông tắc ngồi ở Sasuke trên đùi. Naruto dùng chính mình hạ bộ một chút một chút mà cọ Sasuke, thực mau, hai người liền đều ngạnh.  
Dính nhớp tiếng nước ở cách nạp kho trung vang lên, mang theo dâm mĩ hồi âm. Sasuke đôi tay bắt được Naruto cánh mông, một vòng một vòng về phía nội xoa.  
Hắn bắt đầu hôn môi Naruto phần cổ, ở mặt trên lưu lại một cái màu đỏ dấu hôn. Naruto bị hắn tay xoa đến thở dốc, ánh mắt có chút tan rã.  
Bọn họ làm quá đã không biết bao nhiêu lần, mỗi một lần Naruto đều sẽ thực mau mà tiến vào trạng thái, cuối cùng bị Sasuke thao đến cao trào không ngừng.  
Lần này cũng là.  
Naruto chủ động mà vén lên quần áo của mình, đem áo thun kéo tới, dùng miệng ngậm lộ ra ngực. Hắn ưỡn ngực, đôi tay đặt ở chính mình cơ ngực thượng, ngón tay tách ra đem đầu vú lộ ra tới, hai viên màu đỏ đầu vú đã bởi vì tình dục kích thích mà đứng lên, thậm chí quầng vú cũng có chút trướng khởi, thoạt nhìn phá lệ sắc tình.  
“Nhanh như vậy liền chịu không nổi sao?” Sasuke hỏi, hắn hạ bụng căng thẳng, hít sâu một hơi, tay phải ngón tay cách vải dệt cọ Naruto kẽ mông, vài lần cọ quá cái kia mẫn cảm nhập khẩu, lại cố ý không đi vào.  
“Chúng ta đều một tháng không có làm đi……” Naruto lẩm bẩm nói, “Nhanh lên vào đi.”  
“Ta cự tuyệt.” Sasuke nói, hắn cắn ở Naruto phía bên phải quầng vú thượng, đem đứng thẳng đầu vú hàm ở hắn trong miệng. Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi lặp lại khảy thịt viên, hàm răng phối hợp lấy thích hợp lực lượng cắn, ma Naruto nhũ thịt. Naruto đầu vú trở nên càng vì sưng to, thở dốc thanh âm cũng cất cao. Hắn cố ý không đi chạm vào Naruto một khác sườn đầu vú, mà là lặp lại mà liếm mút này một bên, làm nó sung huyết biến ngạnh, áp xuống đi lại liếm đến lần thứ hai cương cứng. Naruto chính mình tay liền khó nhịn mà vuốt ve thượng một khác sườn, dùng ngón trỏ cùng ngón cái nhéo, qua lại xoa nắn.  
Naruto nhàn rỗi triền mãn băng vải tay phải bắt đầu giải Sasuke nút thắt, cuối cùng đại khái là ngại phiền toái dứt khoát trực tiếp giải khai Sasuke quần. Hắn bắt tay cái ở Sasuke dương vật thượng, nó đem quần lót khởi động một cái đại bao, nóng hầm hập. Naruto tay sĩ quan cấp cao trợ quần lót bên cạnh kéo ra, cực đại màu đỏ tím dương vật liền bắn ra tới.  
“Ngươi…… Không phải cũng là…… Tích góp rất nhiều sao……” Naruto tay nắm lấy nó, bị quấn lấy băng vải tay vỗ về chơi đùa cảm giác rất kỳ quái, những cái đó vải dệt bên cạnh cọ Sasuke hành thân làm Sasuke càng vì hưng phấn lên. Sasuke ngón tay hướng về phía trước một câu, đầu ngón tay đỉnh vải dệt chen vào Naruto hậu huyệt bên trong, kích đến Naruto hậu huyệt căng thẳng.  
“Ân a…… Đừng như vậy!” Naruto nhục huyệt mấp máy, làm Sasuke không được về phía moi đào đi.  
“Không phải ngươi nói…… Làm ta nhanh lên tiến vào sao?” Sasuke hô hấp cũng trở nên thô nặng lên, hắn hàm chứa Naruto đầu vú nói chuyện, thậm chí sóng âm chấn động đều có thể làm Naruto cảm thấy kích thích, phát ra một tiếng giống khóc thút thít giống nhau thở dốc.  
“Là nói muốn ngươi côn thịt tiến vào a!” Naruto khó nhịn mà nói, hắn nói chuyện có một ít khẩu phích, xứng với cắn chính mình quần áo khi mơ hồ thanh âm, tại đây loại thời điểm có vẻ tương đương cơ khát. Naruto luống cuống tay chân mà bái hạ quần của mình, lộ ra bị Sasuke xoa đến in lại màu đỏ dấu tay đĩnh kiều cái mông. Một tay đỡ Sasuke phân thân, một bên chính mình nâng lên thân thể, Naruto đem chính mình hậu huyệt đỉnh ở Sasuke quy đầu thượng.  
“Như vậy cấp a, đội sổ?” Sasuke cũng không có nóng lòng đi vào, cứ việc hắn tưởng thao Naruto nghĩ đến đến không được, nhưng hắn vẫn cứ là một người có kiên nhẫn hảo thợ săn. Hắn theo Naruto ngực trung gian bắt đầu xuống phía dưới hôn, đâu vào đấy mà lạc tiếp theo mỗi người dấu hôn, hắn đem Naruto thân thể nâng lên một ít, chính mình lại ở trên chỗ ngồi đi xuống một chút liền có thể hôn đến Naruto cơ bụng, thậm chí rốn. Rốn phía dưới có một ít thưa thớt kim sắc lông tóc, Naruto phân thân đã cương cứng, tản ra giống đực khí vị, tựa hồ là thật lâu không có phóng thích qua.  
“Đừng gọi ta đội sổ a……” Naruto kháng nghị nói, Sasuke thích kêu Naruto đội sổ, cho dù Naruto là như vậy xuất sắc phi công hắn cũng sẽ như vậy kêu hắn, cái này xưng hô đưa tới Naruto rất nhiều lần kháng nghị, cũng bởi vậy dẫn phát rồi nhiều lần ẩu đả. Nhưng là cuối cùng, này đó kháng nghị đều bị một cái hôn nuốt vào.  
Naruto ở chính mình áo trên trong túi nhảy ra một con nho nhỏ thuốc cao, từ bên trong bài trừ một ít dịch bôi trơn ở trên tay. Hắn bàn tay đến chính mình mặt sau, bắt đầu chính mình cho chính mình làm chút khuếch trương, tê tê mà thấp thở gấp oán giận lên: “Ta cũng là nhịn thật lâu, chấp hành nhiệm vụ trong lúc cho dù muốn chính mình giải quyết, nhưng không phải Sasuke nói liền bắn không ra a……”  
“……” Sasuke ánh mắt tối sầm lại, hắn con mồi đã chính mình cam tâm tình nguyện mà nằm tới rồi hắn thú kẹp thượng, hắn thích Naruto nói chút lộ liễu nói.  
Hắn kéo ra Naruto tay, đem chính mình ngón tay thô bạo mà thọc vào Naruto hậu huyệt, làm lơ Naruto giãy giụa, liền không như vậy sung túc dịch bôi trơn trừu động vài cái liền cầm Naruto hẹp hông, đem hắn đi xuống áp đi. Nhăn súc huyệt khẩu bị nấm đầu căng ra đến trơn nhẵn, cơ khát thịt ruột liền gắt gao mà hút lấy Sasuke dương vật.  
“…… Chậm một chút…… Quá…… Quá thô……” Naruto nỗ lực mà hít sâu hảo thả lỏng thân thể, Sasuke cũng bị hắn cô đến có chút phát đau, nhưng là này sẽ không làm hắn thả chậm bước đi, hắn cùng Naruto làm quá nhiều lần, nhiều đến cho dù như vậy thô lỗ mà tiến vào cũng sẽ không tạo thành thương tổn, thậm chí thích hợp đau đớn có thể làm hai người đều càng vì sung sướng.  
Naruto hậu huyệt phi thường ấm áp, bởi vì đã thói quen tính ái cho nên đã chảy ra không ít ái dịch, hảo phương tiện Sasuke tiến vào. Sasuke có thể cảm giác được những cái đó mềm mại ướt nóng thịt ruột theo hắn tiến vào bị căng ra, ở trải qua điểm nào đó làm Naruto phát ra dồn dập thở dốc, cả người run rẩy, xoắn chặt mặt sau.  
Sasuke tiếp tục đem chính mình thâm nhập, chỉ là như vậy bị hút thật giống như muốn bắn tinh giống nhau. Hắn đem chính mình đưa đến Naruto chỗ sâu nhất, cơ hồ muốn tới Ất trạng kết tràng vị trí, ở hắn tiến vào trong quá trình, chỉ là bị cọ đến tuyến tiền liệt phụ cận khiến cho Naruto dương vật hộc ra không ít trước dịch. Những cái đó chất lỏng cọ ở Sasuke bụng, hoặc là dọc theo hành thân chảy xuống, làm ướt Naruto nơi riêng tư kim hoàng sắc lông tóc.  
Hắn gắt gao mà ôm Naruto thượng thân, đem người chặt chẽ mà cố định ở chính mình trong lòng ngực, sau đó ở hữu hạn không gian nội đĩnh động eo, thao Naruto.  
Naruto chân bị hắn thao đến thoát lực, thậm chí không có sức lực bảo trì ngồi quỳ tư thế, chỉ có thể đem thân thể trọng lượng hoàn toàn đặt ở Sasuke trên người. Hắn phủng Sasuke đầu, tác cầu Sasuke hôn môi.  
Sasuke không ngừng mà thọc vào rút ra, thô to dương vật lặp lại cọ xát Naruto hậu huyệt mỗi một tấc nếp uốn, hắn đem hắn hoàn toàn mà căng ra, quy đầu một lần lại một lần mà va chạm ở phía trước liệt tuyến phụ cận, làm Naruto bắn ra một cổ một cổ trước dịch.  
Hắn nghe thấy cách nạp kho bị mở ra thanh âm, ở bị chú ý tới phía trước, hắn đem khoang điều khiển cái nắp hàng xuống dưới. Hắn cảm thấy Naruto hậu huyệt xoắn chặt, bả vai bị Naruto một ngụm cắn, làm cho những cái đó tiếng rên rỉ bị ngừng. Bả vai cảm thấy đau đớn, nhưng là lại càng thêm kích thích Sasuke.  
Hắn nhanh hơn thọc vào rút ra tần suất, dồn dập đến làm Naruto cơ hồ không thở nổi. Đại khái là cách nạp kho người phụ trách ở tuần tra, tiếng bước chân dần dần mà tới gần.  
“A lặc, cần tá hào khoang hành khách cái là đóng cửa sao?” Người kia đi tới Susanoo dưới chân, phát ra nghi vấn, Naruto dùng hết toàn lực muốn buộc chặt mặt sau không cho Sasuke nhúc nhích, nhưng mà loại địa phương kia lực lượng sao có thể để đến quá Sasuke eo lực, Sasuke không hề có dừng lại ý tứ, như cũ không ngừng mà công kích tới Naruto mẫn cảm điểm, vọt vào chỗ sâu nhất.  
Naruto chống cự không có chút nào ý nghĩa, hắn bị Sasuke làm được trước dịch trường lưu. Trên mặt đất người qua lại đi rồi vài lần, Naruto trong lúc này đạt tới tuyến tiền liệt cao trào. Cái loại này cao trào sẽ không làm hắn bắn tinh, dương vật cũng còn ngạnh. Sasuke nắm Naruto phân thân, một bên loát động một bên tiếp tục thao Naruto.  
Lâu dài cao trào làm Naruto ý thức cơ hồ tan rã, khó có thể tự ức mà tại đây nghẹn khuất nhỏ hẹp không gian rên rỉ, ở cao trào dư vị trung trước sau mẫn cảm điểm bị liên tục kích thích, hắn nhân quá mức kịch liệt khoái cảm mà chảy ra nước mắt. Sasuke cũng sắp tới rồi, hắn bị Naruto hậu huyệt hút đến mắt thấy liền phải đạt tới cao trào. Hắn tiếp tục thao Naruto mông, làm hắn người yêu bị hắn thao đến chảy ra nước miếng, cuối cùng đương hắn bắn tinh khi, Naruto cũng bị hắn chính là loát tới rồi lần thứ hai cao trào. Bắn tinh nháy mắt ngập đầu cảm cùng lâu dài đến làm người mất khống chế tuyến tiền liệt cao trào đan xen ở bên nhau, làm Naruto hoàn toàn xụi lơ ở Sasuke trong lòng ngực, thở dốc không ngừng.  
Mà bắn tinh sau Sasuke cũng liền như vậy ôm Naruto, hôn nhẹ Naruto sườn cổ, hưởng thụ cao trào dư vị một lát an tĩnh.  
Người kia đã sớm rời đi, cảm tạ Susanoo hào chọn dùng cao cường độ tài liệu có ưu tú cách âm hiệu quả làm cho bọn họ không bị phát hiện, Sasuke đem hai người thu thập một chút, mở ra cabin cái, ôm còn ở thất thần Naruto nhảy xuống.  
Cứ việc vũ trụ chi gian cũng không có cái gọi là ngày đêm chi phân, nhưng là nhân loại lại vẫn cứ yêu cầu ban đêm tới nghỉ ngơi, vì thế mọi người dùng khí hậu điều tiết trang bị nhân vi mà chế tạo ra ngày đêm, nói cách khác, bọn họ còn có cả một đêm phải dùng tới làm tình.  
Nhị  
Tính sự lúc sau ngày hôm sau luôn là hỗn độn, Sasuke từ hắn cùng Naruto trên giường ngồi dậy. Hắn toàn thân trần trụi, rắn chắc phía sau lưng thượng tràn đầy vết trảo, nhưng trừ bỏ này đó tính sự lưu lại dấu vết bên ngoài, Sasuke trên người còn có rất nhiều chiến đấu lưu lại vết sẹo. Naruto liền nằm ở hắn bên người, còn ở ngủ, Sasuke duỗi tay xoa xoa Naruto lông xù xù đầu, được đến đối phương một tiếng mơ hồ kháng nghị.  
Sasuke thở dài một hơi.  
Hôm nay sáng sớm cùng dĩ vãng sáng ngời bất đồng, khó có thể tưởng tượng thật lớn áo khoác chế trụ toàn bộ thuyền đoàn cộng 30 dư cái sinh thái khoang, nguyên bản bắt chước không trung biến mất, có chỉ là màu đỏ sậm ánh đèn làm chiếu sáng, thoạt nhìn áp lực mà đáng sợ.  
Bọn họ thuyền đoàn tiến vào tài nguyên lớn nhất tiết chế hình thức, Sasuke nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, khoảng cách sắp tiến vào siêu cự ly xa không gian quá độ còn có 5 tiếng đồng hồ. Hắn từ tủ đầu giường nhảy ra tới một cây đường ngậm, hắn vừa không thích cây thuốc lá cũng không thích kẹo, nhưng là lại thích ngậm cái này đường làm bộ hút thuốc.  
Hắn khả năng chỉ là thích cà chua hương vị mà thôi, dù sao người hành vi đôi khi không cần bất luận cái gì ý nghĩa. Cánh tay hắn đáp ở sau đầu, nhìn trong phòng đôi các loại lung tung rối loạn tranh mua vật, tự hỏi chờ Naruto tỉnh lúc sau nên như thế nào thu thập.  
Hắn cùng Naruto bị phân biệt phái đi bất đồng tinh vực chấp hành thăm dò nhiệm vụ, hôm trước mới trở về, đại khái có một tháng không gặp. Cứ việc thời gian cảm đối với Sasuke tới nói không như vậy rõ ràng, hắn vẫn là sẽ cảm thấy đi qua rất dài một đoạn thời gian. Ngày hôm qua tuy rằng nói là chiến thắng trở về khánh công yến, trên thực tế lại là nguồn năng lượng chính thức quản chế trước cuối cùng cuồng hoan. Ở phía trước thăm dò nhiệm vụ trung, Sasuke nơi phân đội vừa vặn tra xét tới rồi một cái thích hợp nhân loại cư trú tinh cầu, nhân loại di dân thuyền đoàn tiến vào vũ trụ chính là vì tìm kiếm cái thứ hai gia viên. Ở trải qua một loạt thương thảo lúc sau, đệ 37 hào di dân thuyền đoàn Đại thống lĩnh rốt cuộc quyết định tiến vào quá độ, đem kỳ ngộ đánh cuộc ở trên tinh cầu này mặt.  
Siêu cự ly xa không gian quá độ yêu cầu không chỉ là đại lượng Fold thủy tinh, càng cần nữa tương đương khổng lồ nguồn năng lượng, bởi vậy nguyên bản có được bình thường sinh thái sở hữu sinh thái khoang nguồn năng lượng đều đem bị tiết chế đến nhân loại sinh tồn thấp nhất hạn độ, dùng cho cung cấp quá độ.  
Thương nghiệp hoạt động tạm dừng, cũng nguyên nhân chính là này, Sasuke bọn họ mới không thể không ở trở về ngày hôm sau —— cũng chính là ngày hôm qua, kéo thượng mỏi mệt thân thể phân công nhau hành động, gia nhập đến tranh mua đại quân. Hai người đều dùng hết toàn lực mua tới tận khả năng nhiều thức ăn nước uống, cùng với một đống lớn áo mưa cùng dịch bôi trơn.  
Không có biện pháp, ở quá độ trong lúc các loại giải trí phương tiện cũng bị tạm dừng, trừ bỏ làm tình, bọn họ tựa hồ cũng không có gì có thể làm.  
Sasuke nhìn này một phòng đồ vật, lại nhìn nhìn nằm tại bên người Naruto, bỗng nhiên sinh ra một ít kỳ diệu ảo giác.  
Đương hắn mới vừa bị quân bộ phóng thích chấp thuận vào ở một gian chung cư khi, Naruto liền dọn tới rồi hắn phòng bên cạnh, mang theo không nhiều ít hành lý, tùy tiện mà nói: “Sau này liền từ ta tới chiếu cố ngươi! Vì báo đáp ngươi ân cứu mạng.”  
Sasuke đương nhiên không như vậy thiên chân, liền tính ra không phải Naruto, cũng sẽ có mặt khác quân bộ người tới, này hiển nhiên là quân bộ vì giám thị hắn cái này thân phận không rõ người.  
“Thân phận không rõ a……” Hắn không cấm ở trong lòng cảm thán lên.  
Uchiha Sasuke lần đầu tiên gặp được Uzumaki Naruto thời điểm, thật sự không phải cái gì tốt đẹp thời cơ. Naruto là thuộc về địa cầu thống hợp quân một người phi công, mở ra một trận kim hoàng sắc có hắc sọc khung máy móc. Hắn khung máy móc ở một hồi đối đại ống sao Mộc người trong chiến đấu hủy hoại, bản nhân cũng lâm vào hôn mê, nổ mạnh dư ba đem hắn cùng khung máy móc đẩy đến chiến trường bên cạnh, bị bộ đội rơi xuống. Sasuke nguyên bản ở trong vũ trụ không sinh cũng bất tử mà nổi lơ lửng, bị Naruto chiến cơ đụng vào, mới mở mắt.  
Sasuke chính mình cũng không biết chính mình tồn tại bao lâu, tóm lại đều có ký ức tới nay hắn chính là tại đây phiến trong bóng tối tồn tại. Nói như vậy tựa hồ cũng không đủ chuẩn xác, hắn nhớ rõ hắn có cha mẹ, huynh trưởng cùng một ít lung tung rối loạn thân thích, hắn biết chính mình tên họ là Uchiha Sasuke, nhưng là trừ này bên ngoài, ở hắn sinh mệnh tựa hồ có cái gì quan trọng đồ vật bị lau sạch.  
Vũ trụ trung là có thanh âm, không phải cái loại này nghĩa rộng thượng yêu cầu dựa vào chất môi giới mới có thể truyền bá thanh âm, mà là thiên thể gian tiếng ca. Đại bộ phận thời gian, hắn ở vào giấc ngủ bên trong, ở thiên thể ưu thương mà linh hoạt kỳ ảo tiếng ca trung nửa mộng nửa tỉnh, làm không có cuối mộng. Nhưng mà đương hắn tỉnh lại ánh mắt đầu tiên, nhìn thấy chính là cái này ở tàn phá khung máy móc trung đầy mặt là huyết nam tính.  
Trong nháy mắt kia, thời gian bắt đầu lưu động.  
Hắn đã từng phi sinh phi tử, phi mộng phi tỉnh, nhưng là chỉ cần xem một cái trước mắt người này, tri thức liền ở đầu óc của hắn trung bị thắp sáng, tình cảm như sông lớn trút ra cọ rửa nhập khắp người, thời gian cảm lần thứ hai bị tìm trở về. Bản năng, hắn biết người này đã kêu làm Uzumaki Naruto. Hắn nghe thấy vũ trụ trung tinh thể tiếng ca trở nên nhiệt liệt, hắn vươn tay, tìm được rồi phần ngoài có thể dùng để khai khoang bắt tay, đem trầm trọng xuyên thoải mái mà kéo ra tới.  
Hơi nước ở trong vũ trụ bốc hơi, hắn nhảy vào khoang điều khiển nội, đem Naruto phóng tới hậu tòa, nhanh chóng đóng cửa khoang hành khách cái. May mắn chính là, chiến cơ còn có cơ sở đẩy mạnh lực cùng duy sinh hệ thống. Sasuke vốn là không cần hô hấp, nhưng là đang ngồi trong khoang thuyền hắn phổi công năng bắt đầu sống lại.  
Thanh văn ghi vào, thu hoạch thao tác quyền hạn, giả thiết đi tới phương hướng, Sasuke thao túng Kurama hào hướng tới Naruto thuyền đoàn phương vị xuất phát.  
Ở phi hành trong quá trình, hắn ký ức tàn phiến bắt đầu bị tìm về.  
Ban đầu thời điểm, là trên địa cầu một cái kêu hỏa quốc gia quốc gia, hắn cùng Naruto là ninja. Tuy rằng nói là bởi vì Đà La cùng A Tu La chuyển thế, nhưng mà bất đồng trải qua hiển nhiên làm Sasuke cùng Naruto trở thành cùng bọn họ kiếp trước cùng trước kiếp trước hoàn toàn không giống nhau người. Ninja cũng là người, sẽ không vĩnh viễn sống sót, tử vong không thể tránh né mà buông xuống.  
Luân hồi bắt đầu rồi.  
Lúc ban đầu thời điểm, bọn họ chỉ là quá bất đồng dạng nhân sinh, ở bất đồng trong thế giới sinh ra, tương ngộ, tiếp hợp, tử vong. Sau lại, không biết là nào một bước xuất hiện vấn đề, Sasuke ở mỗ một lần luân hồi trung mang theo toàn bộ ký ức giáng sinh tới rồi một cái gần như vĩnh sinh chủng tộc bên trong, mà Naruto lại còn ở bình thường luân hồi.  
Hắn đành phải cười nhạo chính mình là lúc trước làm Naruto đuổi theo như vậy nhiều năm báo ứng, hiện tại đến phiên hắn ở bất đồng tinh cầu gian tìm kiếm Naruto…… Nhưng là quá dài thời gian truy tìm rốt cuộc tiêu ma tự mình ý thức, hắn phiêu phù ở vũ trụ, lâm vào giấc ngủ.  
Cho tới bây giờ, hắn lại lần nữa cùng Naruto tương ngộ.  
Từ khi đó bắt đầu, hắn liền bắt đầu suy nghĩ một cái xác thực được không cách chết, hảo đem chính mình lại lần nữa đưa lên chính xác luân hồi quỹ đạo. Hắn cần thiết đến bảo đảm, tại đây một lần Naruto thọ mệnh đi hướng cuối là lúc, chính mình cũng có thể đủ chết đi mới được. Cho nên hắn không muốn sống mà chiến đấu, rốt cuộc có một lần đem chính mình đánh đến gần chết.  
Đương hắn thật vất vả nhịn qua tới khi, Naruto lại tấu hắn.  
“Ngươi tên ngốc này! Ngươi cho rằng ngươi là cái gì anh hùng sao? Đơn độc mang theo phản ứng đạn đi đại ống sao Mộc người mẫu hạm nổ mạnh thực ghê gớm sao?” Ngay lúc đó Naruto còn mang theo quầng thâm mắt, một thân băng vải, ở Sasuke tỉnh lại trước tiên cho hắn một quyền, quát.  
“Hừ, ngươi mới là cái kia đương anh hùng trở thành ngu ngốc người đi, đội sổ!” Khi đó, trường kỳ áp lực tình cảm nháy mắt mà bạo phát, Sasuke giãy giụa từ trên giường bệnh bò dậy, tránh thoát cố định trang bị, tay phải một phen nhéo Naruto cổ áo, “Rõ ràng cái gì cũng không nhớ rõ liền chỉ trích ta, nói cái gì phải bảo vệ thôn, liền chính mình một người chạy tới cùng địch nhân đồng quy vu tận người là ngươi đi!”  
Miệng vết thương vỡ toang mở ra, đốt ngón tay chảy ra huyết, Sasuke sắc mặt khó coi đến giống người chết giống nhau.  
“Cái gì thôn?” Naruto ngây ngẩn cả người, ý đồ đem Sasuke thủ thượng tay bẻ xuống dưới động tác cũng đình chỉ, màu lam đôi mắt ngơ ngác mà nhìn Sasuke.  
“……” Sasuke trầm mặc. Hắn tay chậm rãi buông lỏng ra Naruto cổ áo, bị nắm chặt đến nhăn dúm dó vải dệt cũng chậm rãi giãn ra. Hắn thu hồi tay, nằm về tới trên giường bệnh.  
Hắn vĩnh viễn cũng vô pháp quên Naruto chết đi kia một ngày, nói cái gì “Hỏa ảnh chính là phải bảo vệ thôn” “Ta liền đem mộc diệp phó thác cho ngươi” linh tinh nói, sấn Sasuke chưa chuẩn bị đối Sasuke hạ dược, đem hắn đánh vựng.  
Sasuke tỉnh lại thời điểm, Naruto cũng đã không còn nữa, để lại cho Sasuke cũng chỉ có một cái màu lam mặt trang sức. Sau lại tiểu anh nói cho hắn, Naruto vì hoàn toàn đánh tan đại ống mộc nhất tộc, đem chính mình coi như bom cùng sở hữu đại ống mộc tộc nhân đồng quy vu tận. Chính hắn cũng không biết chính mình là như thế nào căng quá kia đoạn thời gian, đại khái là mặt vô biểu tình mà chống cự lại hết thảy cảm xúc đi.  
“Uy, ngươi nói chuyện a! Nói cho ta! Là cái gì thôn!” Naruto cảm xúc cũng trở nên kích động, như là muốn lay động Sasuke hảo đem đáp án từ Sasuke trong miệng diêu ra tới, nhưng là cuối cùng hắn vẫn là rút tay về, không nói gì mà kéo lại đây ghế dựa, ngồi ở Sasuke bên cạnh.  
“Đã quên ta nói đi.” Xấu hổ không khí ở phòng bệnh lan tràn mở ra, Sasuke nằm ở trên giường bệnh, hai mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn trắng bệch trần nhà, nói.  
“…… Ta…… Trước kia vẫn luôn ở làm rất nhiều kỳ quái mộng……” Qua nửa ngày, Naruto gian nan mà đã mở miệng, “Mơ thấy chiến hỏa bay tán loạn a, kỳ quái vũ khí a, thôn a, chiến hữu a gì đó, tuy rằng có rất nhiều vui sướng chuyện xưa, nhưng lại là thực ưu thương mộng. Ta từ nhỏ liền mỗi ngày đều làm loại này kỳ quái mộng, cho nên hồ ngôn loạn ngữ thiếu chút nữa bị đưa đi tinh thần khoa trị liệu…… Nhưng là a, nhìn thấy Sasuke ngươi thời điểm, cảm thấy chính mình gặp được Thiên Khải.”  
Sasuke nghiêng đầu, có chút kinh ngạc mà nhìn Naruto.  
“Ta cũng không phải là dùng sai từ, bị thương lúc ấy, hôn hôn trầm trầm mà thấy ngươi, trong đầu lập tức liền có thanh âm nói cho ta, chính là người này, hơn nữa từ gặp được ngươi bắt đầu khởi, ta liền không hề làm những cái đó kỳ quái mộng.”  
“Nhưng là vẫn là sẽ tưởng, những cái đó mơ thấy đồ vật đến tột cùng là thật sự vẫn là chỉ là ta vọng tưởng a.”  
“Vừa rồi từ Sasuke trong miệng nói ra thôn thời điểm, ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến, nếu Sasuke là Thiên Khải nói, như vậy có lẽ biết những việc này cũng có khả năng đi? Nghĩ như vậy liền hỏi, nhưng là hiện tại ngẫm lại, có lẽ vẫn là ta chính mình bị mộng trộn lẫn hiện thực đi……” Hắn không phải không có tự giễu mà nói, biểu tình rất là đau thương.  
Sasuke rất ít từ Naruto trên mặt nhìn đến có quan hệ với mất mát, ưu thương biểu tình, đại đa số thời gian Naruto đều là vui sướng, hoạt bát tới rồi có chút đánh trống reo hò trình độ.  
Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là đem những cái đó chuyện quá khứ đều nói cho cho Naruto, hắn không biết mệt mỏi mà giảng, bỗng nhiên phát hiện chính mình đem quá vãng sự tình nhớ rõ thật sự là quá rõ ràng.  
Hắn được đến một cái ôm.  
“Thực tịch mịch đi……”  
Sasuke gật gật đầu.  
“Ta sẽ bồi ngươi, đại gia cũng sẽ bồi ngươi, ta chính là ngươi quy túc, Sasuke, sau này liền sẽ không tịch mịch, hảo hảo mà sống sót đi.” Naruto đem vùi đầu ở Sasuke đầu vai, hắn lông xù xù đầu trát đến Sasuke hàm dưới từng trận phát ngứa.  
“Uy! Sasuke!” Naruto thanh âm đem Sasuke ý thức lần thứ hai kéo về tới rồi trước mặt cảnh tượng, rõ ràng có gương mặt kia ở trước mắt, Sasuke lại ngây ngẩn cả người. Ký ức quá nhiều sẽ tạo thành người chân thật cảm đánh mất, qua đi cùng hiện thực giới hạn trở nên mơ hồ, sớm hay muộn sẽ đem người bức điên.  
Naruto bám lấy Sasuke bả vai, thấu đi lên hôn môi Sasuke, khăn trải giường từ đầu vai chảy xuống đi xuống, lộ ra nửa bên eo mông. Đầu lưỡi của hắn chủ động mà vói vào Sasuke trong miệng, khiêu khích Sasuke lưỡi. Sasuke đem đầu của hắn ấn gia tăng nụ hôn này, thẳng đến hai người đều gần như hít thở không thông mới tách ra.  
“Thanh tỉnh sao?” Naruto thở hổn hển hỏi.  
Sasuke gật gật đầu, bỗng nhiên trước phác đem Naruto đè ở chính mình dưới thân. Trên giường lung tung rối loạn, tất cả đều là đêm qua làm quá dấu vết, cho nên cũng không để bụng hôm nay càng loạn một chút. Naruto chân tự nhiên mà vậy mà triền ở Sasuke trên eo, rất hông đón nhận, dùng nơi riêng tư cọ xát Sasuke đã nửa cương cứng tới dương vật.  
“Ngươi quả thực chính là biến thái sắc tình cuồng.” Naruto một chút một chút mà cọ Sasuke nói.  
“Đã chảy ra thủy tới ngươi không tư cách nói ta.” Sasuke cầm Naruto dương vật, dùng mang theo vết chai mỏng ngón cái nội sườn nghiền qua Naruto đỏ tươi nấm đầu, nhất thời liền có chất lỏng trong suốt từ đỉnh lỗ nhỏ giữa dòng ra tới.  
Hai người hô hấp đều trở nên trọng, mắt thấy một hồi đại chiến sắp bùng nổ, Naruto bụng lỗi thời mà kêu lên.  
“Ngạch…… Chúng ta có thể tiếp tục……” Naruto xấu hổ đến bên tai đều đỏ, nói.  
Sasuke thở dài một hơi, từ Naruto trên người bò lên. Hắn đang muốn xuống giường, Naruto lật qua thân, ôm gối đầu nằm bò, cười hì hì nói: “Ta muốn ăn chiên trứng cùng mì sợi!”  
“Hôm nay chỉ có rau dưa, đội sổ.” Sasuke xoay qua thân bang mà trừu Naruto đĩnh kiều mông một cái tát, ở Naruto kháng nghị trong tiếng bước nhanh rời đi —— đương nhiên là lộ ra trọn vẹn đi ra phòng ngủ.  
Hắn vẫn cứ không biết, lần này tương ngộ sẽ đem kết cục chỉ hướng cái nào phương hướng, nhưng là một muội mà hồi ức qua đi tất nhiên sẽ không đối hiện trạng có bất luận cái gì trợ giúp. Hắn vượt qua thời gian cùng không gian cuối cùng nghênh đón một lần gặp lại, như vậy vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không đem nó bạch bạch mà lãng phí ở tự oán tự ngải bên trong.  
“Chi lạp ——” hương khí cùng với trứng gà bị nhốt đánh vào đến chiên nồi bên trong thúy thanh tràn ngập toàn bộ phòng nhỏ.  
Tam  
Mỗi người đều có một cái trồng trọt đương lão nông mộng, mặc kệ tuổi trẻ khi cỡ nào kiệt ngạo khó thuần, cuối cùng đều sẽ vì được mùa trái cây lộ ra nhất giản dị tươi cười. Cho nên cho dù hệ thống sinh thái có thể tự cấp tự túc, nhân loại vẫn là khát vọng thổ địa, tìm kiếm một cái thổ địa phong ốc tinh cầu làm quy túc.  
Đệ 37 hào di dân thuyền đoàn đáp xuống ở bọn họ tìm được trên tinh cầu, vừa vặn ở viên tinh cầu kia chưa có đã hình thành văn minh, bọn họ thuận lý thành chương có thể vào ở.  
Khai khẩn, kiến tạo, bảo hộ, sinh sản, cứ việc vất vả, hết thảy cũng đều hướng tới tốt phương hướng ở phát triển, ở vũ trụ quá lâu dừng lại sợ hãi cảm biến mất, mọi người có thể yên tâm lại.  
Từ địa cầu đến viên tinh cầu này, cơ hồ là từ hệ Ngân Hà một cái toàn cánh tay nhảy lên tới rồi một khác điều toàn trên cánh tay. Đối với vũ trụ tới nói, này đại khái là liền một bước cũng không đến khoảng cách, nhưng đối với nhân loại tới nói, lại giống như vượt qua cả tòa biển sao giống nhau.  
K.N.H bộ đội đi đầu đi trước đổ bộ thăm dò, ở chiến cơ thượng, Sasuke nghe thấy đàn tinh ở ca xướng ấm áp điệu. Có lẽ nhân loại ở quan sát thiên thể thời điểm, thiên thể cũng ở quan sát đến mọi người, bọn họ lấy người sở không thể bắt giữ tần suất ca xướng nói chuyện với nhau.  
Nhưng mà sở hữu chuyện xưa đều có kết cục, này một cái cũng không ngoại lệ.  
Thời gian ở Sasuke đại khái tới rồi nhân loại 35 tuổi thời điểm lại lần nữa đình chỉ, từ kia lúc sau hắn cũng không có lại biến lão quá, mà Naruto lại không. Hắn trơ mắt mà nhìn Naruto dần dần già đi, đã từng ở trong chiến đấu có thể cùng cải tạo người so sánh phản xạ thần kinh cùng cơ bắp năng lực suy yếu, cuối cùng trở nên giống mỗi một cái lão nhân giống nhau vào ngày mưa sảo chân đau.  
Naruto hiển nhiên là không phục lão, đặc biệt là ở Sasuke vẫn luôn tuổi trẻ dưới tình huống, hắn ở chính mình 75 tuổi thời điểm ý đồ cùng Sasuke phân cao thấp, cuối cùng ở dọn TV thời điểm lóe eo, hai tháng không bò xuống dưới giường.  
Sasuke một bên chiếu cố hắn một bên cười nhạo hắn, kết quả đưa tới Naruto nghiêm trọng kháng nghị —— một đốn không ăn cơm, mà Naruto cũng bởi vì chính mình giận dỗi hành vi đạt được trừng phạt, đương trường đói đến tuột huyết áp.  
Từ kia lúc sau hắn liền bắt đầu giống cái bình thường lão nhân giống nhau, dựa vào làm quân nhân phong phú tiền dưỡng lão, ở nhà tác oai tác phúc, chỉ huy Sasuke làm này làm kia. Sasuke nhưng thật ra thích ứng rất khá, còn ỷ vào Naruto chân cẳng không tiện đối Naruto tiến hành không ảnh hưởng toàn cục ngôn ngữ công kích.  
Bọn họ ở phòng ở mặt trái khai một miếng đất, loại không ít cà chua, dưa chuột, hành tây, cùng các loại rau dưa, mỹ kỳ danh rằng bức Naruto dùng bữa.  
Bọn họ bằng hữu sẽ đến bái phỏng bọn họ, có khi là lộc hoàn tay cúc vợ chồng, có khi là tá giếng, cũng có khi là cho dù khoa học kỹ thuật phát triển tới rồi như thế trình độ cũng vô pháp thanh trừ quầng thâm mắt ta ái la, có khi là vượn phi tương lai. Nhưng là đại bộ phận thời gian, bọn họ chỉ là xa rời quần chúng ở tại thành thị vùng ngoại ô, an tĩnh mà nhàm chán.  
Sasuke bất biến bên ngoài ở sẽ đưa tới chú ý, bất quá liền như vậy đợi cũng sẽ không quá tịch mịch. Theo ngày xưa vương bài phi công nhóm xuất ngũ còn có bọn họ chuyên dụng chiến cơ, ở chuyện gì đều không có thời tiết tình tốt nhật tử, Sasuke sẽ làm Naruto ngồi ở khoang điều khiển hậu tòa chở hắn phi hành.  
Sau đó lại qua mười mấy năm.  
“Ta tắt đèn.” Sasuke cầm một chén nước phóng tới Naruto kia một bên đầu giường, đã 93 tuổi Naruto hôm nay tinh thần đầu so thường lui tới còn muốn tốt một chút, một cái lão nhân còn ồn ào không cần ngủ. Sasuke đương nhiên làm lơ Naruto kháng nghị, có hành động năng lực chính là hắn không phải Naruto, ai cũng vô pháp ngăn cản hắn khống chế Naruto làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian.  
Đèn bị tắt đi, Naruto nói quá tối, muốn nhìn xem bên ngoài, cho nên liền kéo ra bức màn. Từ bọn họ cửa sổ, có thể nhìn đến bên ngoài trên bầu trời lập loè sữa bò lộ, Sasuke nằm ở Naruto bên người, đột nhiên bị cầm tay.  
“Này 76 năm qua, thật sự thực vui vẻ a, Sasuke.” Naruto nói, nhân loại thân thể cơ năng chung quy hữu hạn, già cả đồng thời dây thanh cũng sẽ già cả, vì thế ngay cả thanh âm đều không còn nữa năm đó nguyên khí.  
“A.” Sasuke hồi cầm Naruto tay nói. Sasuke cánh tay trái cùng Naruto cánh tay phải đều là ở hắn lần đó gần chết trong chiến đấu mất đi, lúc ấy Naruto chiến cơ gặp tới rồi va chạm, toàn bộ khung máy móc cơ hồ bị áp súc, liền Naruto sinh mệnh triệu chứng đều biến mất. Ở tuyệt vọng bên trong, Sasuke chủ động đưa ra muốn bốc xếp và vận chuyển phản ứng đạn đến ở đại ống sao Mộc người mẫu hạm bên trong tiến hành nổ mạnh. Hắn nguyên bản tưởng, dứt khoát tại đây nổ mạnh trung liền thân thể cũng hoàn toàn hủy diệt đại khái là có thể đủ cùng Naruto lại lần nữa một lần nữa luân hồi, nhưng là nổ mạnh trước vài giây, gián đoạn thông tin khôi phục hắn thu được Naruto kêu cứu. Hy vọng lại lần nữa bị bậc lửa, hắn theo lúc trước dùng đơn phần tử đao cắt ra tới khe hở trốn trở lại Susanoo hào trung, bất quá bị nổ mạnh dư ba ương cập, cánh tay trái bị không thể nghịch chuyển hủy diệt.  
Naruto cũng là, đương Sasuke chính là đem Naruto từ kia đoàn cùng sắt vụn cũng không có gì khác nhau Kurama hào trung lôi ra tới khi, Naruto cánh tay phải đã bị hoàn toàn đập vụn.  
Sau lại chính là Naruto thông báo, lại sau lại bọn họ liền chính thức mà ở bên nhau, cho tới bây giờ, lại không tách ra quá.  
Hắn dùng vẫn là huyết nhục tạo thành tay phải gắt gao mà cầm Naruto đã nhăn dúm dó héo rút tay trái, mười ngón giao nắm, như là muốn đem đối phương tay tiến trong tay chính mình dường như.  
“Nột, Sasuke, đừng dễ dàng mà chết a, mặc kệ là mấy trăm năm cũng vài ngàn năm cũng hảo, ta đều sẽ tới gặp ngươi, chúng ta nhất định sẽ lại lần nữa tương ngộ, mặc kệ bao nhiêu lần ta cũng sẽ bay lên vũ trụ đến mang ngươi trở về, một người tịch mịch nói liền đi lữ hành đi, ngươi xem, này vũ trụ là cỡ nào rộng lớn, ngươi nhất định hội ngộ thấy rất nhiều người, như vậy liền sẽ không tịch mịch đi…… Đừng lại…… Lãng phí chính mình sinh mệnh……” Naruto cũng không có đem chính mình tay rút ra, ngược lại, hắn nghiêng đầu đối Sasuke nở nụ cười. Cặp kia thiên lam sắc đôi mắt toả sáng ra sinh mệnh quang mang, không biết vì sao, Sasuke lại cảm thấy càng bất an.  
“Ngu ngốc đội sổ, ngủ đi, bằng không ngày mai ngươi lại muốn sảo đau đầu.” Hắn ninh quá mức, không dám lại xem.  
“Ngủ ngon, sáng mai ta muốn ăn heo cốt mì sợi.”  
“Ngươi huyết chi sẽ siêu bia.”  
Trong nhà thực mau đã bị đều đều tiếng hít thở lấp đầy, Sasuke lúc này mới dám đi xem Naruto mặt. Naruto từng nói Sasuke là hắn Thiên Khải, nhưng là đối với Sasuke tới nói, Naruto lại là hắn cứu rỗi. Hắn nói không rõ bị thời gian giam cầm trụ rốt cuộc là hắn vẫn là Naruto, đối với hắn tới nói, hắn giữ lại mỗi một lần luân hồi ký ức cùng với hư không vô tận chờ đợi, nhưng mà vô luận bao nhiêu lần chuyển thế cũng không từng biến quá như nhau lúc trước Naruto, lại làm sao không phải bị vận mệnh trêu cợt đánh mất một lần nữa lựa chọn nhân sinh tự do?  
Hắn loáng thoáng nghe thấy tự đại khí ngoại truyện tới mờ mịt mà lại đau thương tiếng ca, này tiếng ca giống như bài hát ru ngủ, làm Sasuke dần dần mà rơi vào giấc ngủ bên trong.  
Đương sáng sớm hôm sau, chim nhỏ pi pi mà dừng ở bọn họ ban công bên ngoài ca hát, Sasuke mới tỉnh lại. Trong tay nắm khô gầy tay đã không có độ ấm, Naruto đã chết, mang theo tươi cười không có thống khổ mà chết ở ngủ mơ bên trong.  
“……” Sasuke chậm rãi ngồi dậy tới, từ tủ đầu giường phiên nửa ngày mới nhớ tới, tư tư bốc khói đường đã sớm đình sản. Hắn nắm chặt Naruto tay, nói, “Ta đáp ứng ngươi.”  
Kết thúc  
Sasuke thời gian bị bát đi trở về, ở Naruto qua đời ngày hôm sau, hắn dung mạo liền trở về đến 17 tuổi thời điểm. Hắn bắt đầu tại đây vô biên vô nhai vũ trụ trung lữ hành, dừng ở đủ loại tinh cầu tìm kiếm tiếp viện cùng mặt khác sinh mệnh. Hắn có khi cũng không biết, ngủ say cùng lữ hành rốt cuộc cái nào càng tịch mịch, nhưng là có lẽ lúc này đây, so với Naruto đi vào trước mặt hắn, sẽ là hắn trước tìm được Naruto cũng nói không chừng.  
Hắn nhớ rõ phía trước vô số lần tương ngộ, vô luận nào một lần, lúc ban đầu những người đó cũng chung quy sẽ xuất hiện ở bọn họ bên cạnh. Linh hồn quyết định một người phẩm tính, mà trải qua mới là đắp nặn người chân chính công cụ. Naruto vẫn là Naruto, Sasuke cũng vẫn là Sasuke, bọn họ đều bị thời gian cầm tù. Nếu vũ trụ bên trong thật sự có cái gì tối cao có thể quyết định mạng người vận nơi, kia tất nhiên là tồn tại nào đó ác ý, nhưng cho dù ý thức được điểm này, Sasuke lại vẫn cảm kích có thể cùng Naruto tương ngộ.  
Hắn đã từng ở dài dòng chờ đợi trung có ngắn ngủi thanh tỉnh, cũng từng căm hận chính mình vô tận sinh mệnh, nhưng chung quy, vô luận lại quá bao lâu chờ đợi, hắn cũng hy vọng lại lần nữa nhìn thấy Naruto.  
Quả thực là thật đáng buồn một bên tình nguyện, nhưng trước đây mỗi một lần luân hồi, Naruto cũng không từng đem hắn chống đẩy, như vậy tiếp theo gặp lại, cũng sẽ không.  
Thời gian vô pháp từ hắn trên người lưu lại dấu vết, tâm lại bị sinh ra nếp uốn. Hắn dấu chân trải rộng cả tòa tinh hệ, thậm chí còn có thể hướng xa hơn địa phương đi. Có khi, hắn ngồi ở trong phi thuyền, đi đi xuống một cái tinh cầu thời điểm vẫn sẽ nghe thấy thiên thể tiếng ca, đau thương mà dài lâu, rồi lại ẩn chứa sinh mệnh lực.  
Ở đã trải qua dài dòng truy tìm, hắn lại lần nữa gặp được Naruto. Hắn vĩnh hằng người yêu đứng ở trên sườn núi giống điều có kim sắc lông tóc tiểu cẩu giống nhau vui vẻ mà chạy, hắn không xác định chính mình hay không hẳn là đi gặp hắn, nhưng là đương Naruto mồ hôi đầy đầu đối hắn lộ ra một cái ngây ngốc cười nói: “Đại thúc! Ngươi ở chỗ này làm gì a?” Thời điểm, đương Naruto ở hắn trầm mặc lúc sau tiếp tục nói: “Ta kêu Uzumaki Naruto, là muốn trở thành đại anh hùng người, đại thúc ngươi tên là gì?” Thời điểm……  
Hắn nghe thấy, những cái đó thiên thể tiếng ca đột nhiên phóng đại, lại phóng đại, vui thích mà nhiệt tình, nóng cháy như hỏa.  
Thời gian bắt đầu lưu động.

[Vì N]

( nếu có tiểu tiêu đề nói, đã kêu tám sông Hằng sa )

Một  
Uzumaki Naruto đánh hạ sinh ngày đó bắt đầu liền hạt nằm mơ, bình thường trẻ con không nhiều như vậy mộng, bọn họ chỉ biết ăn cùng ngủ, cùng với thích ứng thế giới này. Chính là Naruto luôn là đang nằm mơ, này liền khiến cho hắn xa so cùng tuổi thời kỳ hài tử muốn nháo thượng rất nhiều, thiếu chút nữa đem mẹ nó cửu tân nại phiền đến tóc dựng ngược. Này không thể trách cửu tân nại, nàng là ở bước lên đệ 37 hào di dân thuyền đoàn cùng ngày liền bắt đầu đau từng cơn, ở cả tòa thuyền đoàn lên không thời điểm sinh hạ hài tử, khó tránh khỏi có một ít thâm không bệnh trầm cảm. May mắn Naruto phụ thân sóng phong thuỷ môn là một cái rất có kiên nhẫn người, hắn chủ động nhận thầu hạ nửa đêm hết thảy uy nãi hoạt động mới đem lần đầu tiên gia đình nguy cơ vượt qua đi.  
Chờ đến Naruto bắt đầu ký sự, hắn liền lấy mơ hồ không rõ mồm miệng, chảy nước miếng hỏi van ống nước cùng cửu tân nại “Mộc diệp là cái gì?” “Chakra là cái gì?” “Đại ống mộc là cái gì?” Chờ đủ loại đáp được với, đáp không thượng vấn đề. Van ống nước cùng cửu tân nại luôn là sẽ tận khả năng kiên nhẫn mà đi giải đáp, giải đáp không được liền sẽ tìm vài thứ phân tán Naruto lực chú ý.  
Nhưng mà ở trong vũ trụ nguy cơ tứ phía, ở Naruto năm tuổi thời điểm, bởi vì đại ống sao Mộc người truy kích, Naruto cha mẹ làm lúc ấy K.N.H cao cấp tướng lãnh cùng phi công gia nhập chiến đấu, cũng vì có thể chặn đại ống sao Mộc người truy kích, kéo dài đến di dân thuyền đoàn có thể tiến vào Fold không gian di động mà cùng địch nhân đồng quy vu tận.  
Naruto liền tự kia lúc sau trở thành chiến tranh anh hùng cô nhi.  
Này đối với một cái hài tử tới nói thật ra là quá mức gian nan, tuy rằng cũng không có bị đưa vào cô nhi viện mà là từ van ống nước đồ đệ Kakashi cùng với trước K.N.H bộ đội tướng quân vượn phi ngày trảm chiếu cố, Naruto vẫn là không ngừng mà gây hoạ. Kỳ quái cảnh trong mơ làm hắn đầu óc lung tung rối loạn, còn có một thanh âm không ngừng mà hỏi hắn: “Ngươi còn muốn tiếp tục…… Đi xuống sao?”.  
Đối với một cái hài tử tới nói những cái đó cảnh trong mơ cùng vấn đề thật sự là quá mức kỳ quái, hắn ý đồ đặt câu hỏi, lại suýt nữa bị trường học lão sư trở thành vọng tưởng chứng đưa vào tinh thần khoa trị liệu.  
Sau lại hắn liền dần dần học xong không đem sở hữu nói đều nói ra, trở nên ồn ào nhốn nháo, luôn là ở trò đùa dai hấp dẫn người khác lực chú ý. Thẳng đến bị Iruka giáo dục một đốn, hắn mới dần dần mà trưởng thành lên.  
Bất quá cũng là từ khi đó khởi, hắn bắt đầu ý thức được hắn sinh mệnh tựa hồ khuyết thiếu một khối quan trọng trò chơi ghép hình.  
Naruto thuận lợi mà tiến vào di dân thuyền đoàn cao trung, ra sức học hành phi công khoa, hơn nữa hướng quân bộ đệ trình xin, hy vọng gia nhập K.N.H bộ đội, giống cha mẹ hắn năm đó như vậy bảo hộ di dân thuyền đoàn.  
Xin không yêu cầu lâu lắm đã bị phê xuống dưới, hơn nữa thành tích ưu tú, hắn thực mau đã bị cho phép gia nhập thực chiến, cũng đạt được toàn hạm tiên tiến nhất khung máy móc chi nhất, Kurama hào duy nhất sử dụng quyền.  
Ngày vui ngắn chẳng tày gang, bọn họ đụng phải đại ống sao Mộc người một chi chiến đội.  
Đó là Naruto lần đầu tiên kề bên tử vong thời điểm, bởi vì nóng nảy liều lĩnh mà bị đánh trúng, may mắn chính là bị nổ mạnh sóng xung kích đẩy đến chiến trường bên cạnh, cũng là ở nơi đó gặp Sasuke.  
Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thậm chí không thể được xưng là gặp mặt, lúc ấy hắn ở khoang điều khiển lâm vào hôn mê, ở trầm trọng trong bóng đêm phảng phất có cái gì mỏng manh mà lại nhiệt liệt thanh âm ở ca xướng. Hắn bị tiếng ca đánh thức, nỗ lực mở mắt ra, mơ hồ thấy ở phía trước có một cái màu đen đầu.  
“Ngươi là ai……” Naruto tận khả năng mà dùng có khí thế thanh âm hỏi.  
Tên họ? Uzumaki Naruto. Tương ứng bộ đội? Địa cầu thống hợp quân đệ 37 hào di dân thuyền đoàn K.N.H bộ đội. Đánh số? 012607. Làm quân nhân bản năng, Naruto đang chờ đợi Sasuke trả lời khe hở trục điều xác nhận tin tức cùng chiến tổn hại trạng huống. Đầu rất đau, huyết cũng không biết nơi nào vỡ ra khẩu tử giữa dòng ra tới, dọc theo cái trán chảy tới rồi trước mắt. Mất máu nghiêm trọng, xương sườn ít nhất chặt đứt năm căn, địa phương khác đã chịu tổn thương tạm thời vô pháp xác nhận.  
“Ta kêu Uchiha Sasuke, ngươi tốt nhất không cần nói chuyện tiêu hao thể lực, sau đó dùng cứu sống trang bị tiến vào ngủ đông trạng thái, ta sẽ đem ngươi đưa đến ngươi bộ đội.” Tự xưng là Uchiha Sasukenam nhân nói.  
Nam nhân tiếng nói có chút quen thuộc, cho người ta lấy thanh lãnh cảm giác, chỉ là nghe thanh âm Naruto liền mạc danh mà an tâm xuống dưới. Hắn miễn cưỡng hoạt động ngón tay ấn xuống cứu sống trang bị cái nút, khẩn cấp chữa bệnh thiết bị bắn ra, tự động an trí ở Naruto trên người. Hút vào hình thuốc mê tiến vào thân thể, Naruto ý thức dần dần mà mơ hồ đi xuống, ở hoàn toàn lâm vào hôn mê phía trước, hắn phảng phất thấy trò chơi ghép hình trung tâm kia một khối bị đua thượng.  
Chính thức gặp mặt chính là ở hắn thủ trưởng Hatake Kakashi cho hắn phân phối giám thị Sasuke nhiệm vụ lúc sau, lúc ấy hắn xách theo chính mình hành lý liền tới tới rồi Sasuke cách vách trước cửa, đang nghĩ ngợi tới có phải hay không nên trước gõ cửa cùng Sasuke nói một câu, kết quả ra tới vứt rác Sasuke lại trước mở cửa.  
“Nha! Sasuke!” Naruto rất có tinh thần về phía Sasuke chào hỏi, này xem như hắn lần đầu tiên thấy Sasuke chính mặt, màu đen đầu tóc, lông mày anh đĩnh, đen nhánh hai mắt, mũi cao thẳng, làn da trắng nõn, ngũ quan tinh xảo.  
A, là cái tiểu bạch kiểm, hắn ở trong lòng nghĩ.  
“……” Sasuke cũng không trả lời hắn.  
“Sau này liền từ ta tới chiếu cố ngươi! Vì báo đáp ngươi ân cứu mạng.” Naruto không hề có để ý Sasuke lãnh đạm, nguyên khí tràn đầy mà nói.  
“Ha……” Không nghĩ tới chính là, Sasuke thở dài một hơi, nói, “Là tới giám thị ta đi.”  
“Ách!” Lập tức bị người xem thấu ý đồ đến, Naruto xấu hổ mà giải thích lên, “Cái kia…… Không phải, ta thật là tới chiếu cố ngươi, ngươi là lần đầu tới chúng ta thuyền đoàn, khẳng định có rất nhiều không thích ứng.”  
“Ra lâu quẹo phải hẻm nhỏ có thùng rác, yêu cầu phân loại đặt, chung cư đối diện trên đường có một nhạc mì sợi, món Nhật, cơm Tây, pháp cơm, nương nương đồ ăn Trung Quốc, chung cư phía đông bắc hai cái quảng trường ngoại có một nhà đại hình thương trường có thể mua sắm, Tây Nam phương một cái quảng trường ngoại có chợ bán thức ăn, phụ cận có một khu nhà tiểu học vườn trường, ở chung cư ngoại có trạm xe buýt có thể đi thông……” Sasuke đem quanh thân địa hình nhất nhất nói cho Naruto nghe, mặt không gợn sóng, hoàn toàn như là người máy ở hội báo công tác dường như.  
Naruto không cấm mồ hôi lạnh trường lưu, đem đối Sasuke ấn tượng từ nhỏ mặt trắng tu chỉnh vì thật sự có tài tiểu bạch kiểm, mắt thấy không khí càng ngày càng xấu hổ, còn như vậy đi xuống không chuẩn muốn nhiệm vụ thất bại, Naruto một phen kéo lại Sasuke thủ đoạn, nói: “Bồi ta đi ăn mì sợi đi.”  
…… Xong đời, Naruto động tác cứng đờ lên, đối phương đã tràn ngập cảnh giác, chính mình lại còn chủ động mà đưa ra mời, này quả thực chính là 100% phải bị cự tuyệt. Hắn có chút sợ hãi mà đi xem Sasuke biểu tình, nhưng mà đối phương tựa hồ chỉ là sửng sốt một chút, khóe miệng hướng về phía trước gợi lên một cái rất khó bị bắt bắt độ cung, nói: “Hảo a.”  
Nói xong, Sasuke liền lướt qua Naruto, nói: “Bất quá ngươi mời khách.”  
“Không thành vấn đề!” Naruto chạy nhanh mở cửa đem chính mình hành lý ném vào trong phòng, bước nhanh đuổi theo Sasuke.  
“Một nhạc đại thúc! Thêm một phần xoa thiêu!” Naruto giơ lên chính mình chén cao giọng nói.  
“Tới!” Hiện tại không phải dùng cơm thời gian, một nhạc mì sợi một nhạc đại thúc gắp thật dày một chồng xoa thiêu thịt bỏ vào Naruto trong chén.  
“Liền tính là mỗi ngày huấn luyện lượng đại ngươi cũng ăn quá nhiều, Naruto.” Ngồi ở bên cạnh Sasuke hiển nhiên đã ăn xong rồi, dùng chiếc đũa chỉ vào Naruto nói.  
“Cảm ơn đại thúc! Sasuke, ngươi không hiểu, quân nhân cần thiết tùy thời đều chuẩn bị tốt tác chiến, cho nên thể lực đến lúc nào cũng dư thừa mới được.” Naruto híp mắt, dọn ra chính mình một bộ ngụy biện tà thuyết.  
“Nhưng mà luôn là ở chờ thời trạng thái còn ăn như vậy nhiều chỉ biết mập lên đi?” Sasuke vô tình mà phun tào hắn.  
“…… Ta” Naruto nhất thời nghẹn lời, nhìn nhìn trong chén xoa thiêu lại nhìn nhìn Sasuke, tràn ngập tội ác cảm mà tiếp theo ăn lên.  
Lúc đó đã là Naruto dọn đến Sasuke cách vách hai tháng sau sự tình, phía trước chiến đấu đem đại ống sao Mộc người kia chi quân đội hoàn toàn đánh sập, cho nên di dân thuyền đoàn cũng đạt được tạm thời an bình. Quân nhân tự nhiên mà vậy cũng sẽ được đến nghỉ ngơi, cho nên chỉ cần Naruto không phiên trực hắn liền sẽ tới tìm Sasuke ăn cơm. Tạm thời còn không có công tác dựa lãnh chính phủ phát tiền cứu tế sống qua Sasuke một ngày bên trong đại bộ phận thời gian đều ở nhà, có thể nói Naruto mỗi bữa cơm đều là cùng Sasuke cùng nhau ăn.  
“Ta giống như không thấy quá ngươi dùng bữa.” Sasuke tiếp tục nói.  
“Ách……” Naruto dùng chiếc đũa ở nước lèo phủi đi vài cái, thật vất vả vớt ra tới một mảnh hành, kẹp lên tới cấp Sasuke xem, “Này không phải rau dưa sao!”  
Sasuke cái gì cũng chưa nói, chi cằm lạnh lùng mà nhìn hắn.  
Sasuke hai mắt phi thường đẹp, nếu là ở mặt khác cảnh tượng hạ như vậy nhìn chằm chằm người xem, có thể nói mặc kệ là ai đều sẽ ở ba giây trong vòng mê thượng hắn. Nhưng là dưới tình huống như vậy, Sasuke chính nghĩa chăm chú nhìn chỉ có thể làm Naruto cảm thấy chột dạ. Cuối cùng cảm thấy thẹn chi tâm chiếm cứ thượng phong, Naruto đối với Sasuke một cúi đầu, nói: “Thực xin lỗi, ta sai rồi, ta bảo đảm ăn nhiều rau dưa.”  
Sasuke thở dài một hơi, chuyển hướng về phía chính mình mặt chén nói: “Nhanh lên ăn xong, một hồi đi mua đồ ăn.”  
“Là!” Naruto lập tức cao hứng lên, thẳng thắn eo giống huấn luyện là đáp lại thượng cấp quan quân giống nhau lớn tiếng trả lời nói.  
“Quá sảo ngươi.”  
“Ha ha ha ha!”  
Cơm nước xong sau, Naruto đã bị Sasuke lôi kéo đi cửa hàng phố đi mua đồ ăn. Chính hắn đương nhiên là không thế nào sẽ mua đồ ăn, khi còn nhỏ cũng là dựa vào Kakashi ngạnh hướng hắn tủ lạnh tắc đồ ăn mới ăn, hiện tại chỉ có thể đi theo Sasuke mông mặt sau xem Sasuke chọn.  
“Ta không ăn cải trắng.” Naruto mắt thấy Sasuke muốn đem một chỉnh búp cải trắng bỏ vào trong rổ, chạy nhanh phát ra kháng nghị.  
Sasuke quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, kiên định mà đem cải trắng bỏ vào rổ trung.  
“A! Cây cải bắp rất khó ăn a!” Naruto nói.  
Vì thế cây cải bắp cũng vào xe đẩy tay.  
“Dưa chuột chán ghét.” “Cà chua cấm.” “Đậu bắp nhão dính dính quá không xong.”  
Này đó rau dưa thực mau liền ở giỏ rau đôi nổi lên một tòa tiểu sơn, Naruto gần như tuyệt vọng mà ở thịt quán trước nói: “Ta hận xoa thiêu.”  
“Ân, ta biết.” Sasuke nói, sau đó lôi kéo Naruto lược qua thịt quán.  
Về nhà trên đường Naruto toàn bộ hiện ra một loại vô pháp tiếp thu hiện thực cơ hồ muốn phi thiên mơ hồ trạng thái, bị rau dưa vây quanh mà không có thịt nhật tử có thể nói là tận thế.  
“Ta muốn gia nhập quân đội.” Sasuke đột nhiên nói.  
“Ai?” Naruto không có thể đuổi kịp Sasuke tiết tấu, ngây ra một lúc.  
“Ta tưởng gia nhập quân đội, trở thành phi công.” Sasuke lại lặp lại một lần.  
Lần này đến phiên Naruto trầm mặc  
“Không nghĩ đáp ứng cũng bình thường, dù sao ta hẳn là còn không có thoát ly hoài nghi phạm vi đi.”  
“Không phải!” Naruto một phen giữ chặt Sasuke thủ đoạn, quả quyết mà phủ định hắn. Nếu là những người khác tại đây loại thời điểm, hẳn là tưởng “Hắn rốt cuộc lộ ra dấu vết”, hoặc là “Đây là hắn ý đồ sao”. Nhưng là Naruto đầu óc hoàn toàn không hướng địa phương khác tưởng, hắn bản năng tín nhiệm Sasuke, “Ta sẽ hướng về phía trước mặt đề, ngươi muốn gia nhập cái gì bộ đội?”  
“Không quân.” Sasuke nhìn nhìn Naruto lôi kéo cổ tay hắn tay, lại nhìn nhìn Naruto mặt, nói.  
“Kia thực hảo a, kia muốn hay không xin tới K.N.H bộ đội? Ta tưởng cùng Sasuke cùng nhau phi hành.” Naruto vui vẻ mà nói.  
Sasuke chưa nói cái gì, nhưng là lại khó được mà lộ ra tươi cười. Hiện nay đúng là ban đêm 8 giờ, không trung ở hệ thống thao tác hạ đã biến thành ban đêm, gắn vào sinh vật bên ngoài khoang thuyền trong suốt cái chắn biểu hiện chính là ban đêm lộng lẫy sao trời, khung lung tựa cái. Quất hoàng sắc đèn đường sớm đã mở ra, những cái đó nhỏ bé manh trùng đang đợi hạ vòng quanh đảo quanh. Naruto nhìn Sasuke ở dưới đèn mỉm cười, tim đập lỡ một nhịp.  
Đây là cái gì thiếu nữ mạn triển khai a! Naruto ở trong lòng phun tào nói, vội lùi về tay. Nhưng mà Sasuke so với hắn phản ứng càng mau, tay vừa lật liền nắm lấy Naruto bàn tay, đem nó nắm ở chính mình trong tay.  
“Cái kia……” Naruto ý đồ đem chính mình tay rút về, nhưng mà Sasuke tay kính rất lớn, đại đến có thể bóp nát hắn xương ngón tay dường như, chặt chẽ mà bao Naruto bàn tay, không cho hắn rút về tới.  
“Về nhà đi.” Sasuke nói, cũng không quay đầu lại mà lôi kéo Naruto đi phía trước đi đến. Tiếp theo quang, Naruto thấy Sasuke thính tai đỏ lên, vì thế hắn yên tâm thoải mái mà làm Sasuke nắm hắn tay, đi theo Sasuke an tĩnh mà đi rồi trở về.  
Hắn đã thật lâu không lại làm ác mộng.  
Nhị  
Trên thế giới có một cái từ trầm trồ khen ngợi cảnh không dài, đại khái chỉ chính là loại này thời điểm. Ở Sasuke bài trừ muôn vàn khó khăn gia nhập K.N.H bộ đội cũng thông qua địa ngục giống nhau huấn luyện, không cách bao lâu thời gian, chiến tranh liền lại lần nữa bạo phát. Tuy rằng đã biết đại ống sao Mộc người xác thật là ở toàn vũ trụ trong phạm vi xâm lược, hơn nữa trọng điểm nhằm vào người địa cầu, nhưng là giống như vậy mới vừa đánh cho tàn phế một bát liền gặp gỡ một khác bát cũng thật sự là xui xẻo điểm.  
K.N.H làm thường thắng chi sư, trước tiên đầu nhập tới rồi chiến đấu bên trong.  
Bởi vì Sasuke ở huấn luyện trong lúc biểu hiện xông ra, hắn trở thành cùng Kurama hào đồng dạng là tiên tiến nhất khung máy móc Susanoo hào chuyên chúc người điều khiển.  
Naruto đối này phi thường cao hứng, tuy rằng hắn cùng người khác cũng có thể đủ phối hợp đến hảo, nhưng các loại diễn tập trung biểu hiện, hắn cùng Sasuke phối hợp độ cùng đồng bộ suất là tối cao. Ở lần đầu tiên diễn tập sau khi chấm dứt, phụ trách giám sát bọn họ diễn tập hoa tiêu viên xuân dã anh toàn bộ hành trình nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối. Sasuke mở ra chiến cơ cầm đơn phần tử đao đi cùng bắt chước địch nhân làm trận giáp lá cà, đơn phần tử đao bị đánh bay lúc sau, ở hắn mặt sau Naruto lập tức điều khiển khung máy móc nhảy lên, tiếp nhận đơn phần tử đao, lấy cần tá hào vì điểm tựa, nhảy đánh từ chỗ cao đem địch nhân phê vì hai nửa. Toàn quá trình như nước chảy mây trôi, không có nửa điểm chần chờ cùng do dự, thông thuận đến cực điểm.  
Naruto vui sướng cũng không có liên tục bao lâu, hắn ở trong chiến đấu phát hiện, Sasuke phương thức chiến đấu hoàn toàn không muốn sống. Có thể lui ra phía sau càng muốn cận chiến, tuy rằng kỹ xảo ưu tú nhưng là càng thích lấy đón đánh ngạnh, thường xuyên nhảy vào đến quân địch giữa chính là xé mở một lỗ hổng.  
Chỉnh đốn và sắp đặt nhân viên mỗi lần ở bọn họ chiến đấu sau khi kết thúc đều sẽ đem Naruto cùng Sasuke hai người cùng nhau xách ra tới, ở vết thương chồng chất Kurama hào cùng cần tá hào phía trước chỗ ngồi chính giữa, bắt đầu dài đến vài tiếng đồng hồ quở trách, cụ thể khi lâu là quyết định bởi với khung máy móc duy tu thời gian.  
Kia cũng vô dụng, Sasuke vẫn là sát thần một cái, nếu là đuổi kịp mặt đất tác chiến, người so khung máy móc bị thương còn trọng.  
Khi đó bọn họ quan hệ còn không tính minh xác, nhiều lắm chính là Naruto ở chiến dư đi Sasuke trong nhà cọ cơm qua đêm ngẫu nhiên kéo bắt tay lại tiếp cái hôn, cho dù tới rồi cái này phân thượng cũng không ai đem mấu chốt nói nói ra, tựa hồ hai người đều cố ý mà lảng tránh cái gì dường như.  
Loại quan hệ này thẳng đến hai năm sau mới đánh vỡ, khi đó bọn họ tao ngộ đại ống sao Mộc người chủ hạm đội, là sống còn thời khắc. Vì bảo đảm chiến đấu thuận lợi tiến hành, nguyên bản hơn bốn mươi tòa sinh thái khoang bị giảm bớt tới rồi 37 tòa, ở trừu tẫn còn thừa tài nguyên sau bị vứt bỏ, lấy bảo đảm thời gian chiến tranh có thể có sung túc nguồn năng lượng cung ứng.  
Naruto cùng Sasuke làm chủ lực trung chủ lực, lập hạ rất nhiều chiến công, nhưng mà ở cuối cùng quyết chiến khi, Naruto khung máy móc bị nghiêm trọng va chạm, Naruto cũng ở va chạm trung mất đi ý thức, hơn nữa thư từ qua lại gián đoạn.  
Sau lại sự, là tiểu anh nói cho hắn. Lúc ấy Sasuke cho rằng Naruto chết trận, đối tổng bộ đưa ra một cái kiến nghị, yêu cầu K.N.H hào chiến hạm biến hóa đến đứng thẳng hình thái, sử dụng trọng lượng tử phản ứng pháo mở ra một đạo chỗ hổng, từ Sasuke chở khách phản ứng đạn đến đại ống sao Mộc người chủ hạm bên trong tiến hành kíp nổ.  
Bởi vì hy sinh thảm thiết, vì lấy được thắng lợi, quân bộ cuối cùng đồng ý.  
K.N.H hào chiến hạm là Macro SS cấp khác chiến hạm, nó hoa tiêu viên cũng không chỉ là bình thường hoa tiêu viên, đương cắt đến đứng thẳng hình thái khi, nàng liền trở thành K.N.H hào —— này toàn dài chừng 1600 mễ nhân hình chiến cơ người điều khiển.  
Sasuke ở trọng lượng tử phản ứng pháo rửa sạch ra khe hở trung nhanh chóng tiếp cận địch nhân chủ hạm, rõ ràng hẳn là ở an trí hảo phản ứng đạn sau nên rời đi, chính là bất luận tổng bộ như thế nào gọi đều không có đáp lại cùng hành động, thẳng đến Naruto thông tin thiết bị khôi phục liên hệ. Naruto tiếng kêu cứu làm Sasuke thông tin hệ thống cũng thượng tuyến, cần tá hào ở nổ mạnh trung mới miễn cưỡng trốn thoát.  
Nghe nói chuyện này làm Naruto dị thường thống khổ, nhưng là lại khóc không được, thật giống như cảm xúc đều bị lau đi dường như.  
Hắn cánh tay phải nhân khung máy móc đã chịu tương đương nghiêm trọng đè ép mà bị hoàn toàn nghiền nát, bởi vì thời gian quá dài làm cho chi đoan hoại tử không thể không ban cho cắt bỏ, may mà hắn mặt khác bộ vị thương đều không như vậy nghiêm trọng, cho nên mới vừa bị cho phép có thể tự do hoạt động liền chạy tới thăm Sasuke.  
Sasuke tình huống tắc xa so Naruto muốn nghiêm trọng rất nhiều, tuy rằng ở cuối cùng trốn thoát, thân thể hắn vẫn là gặp tới rồi nghiêm trọng phóng xạ thương. Trừ này bên ngoài, bị sóng xung cập mà xuất hiện tương đương trình độ xuất huyết bên trong cùng nội tạng tan vỡ. Một lần, toàn hạm bác sĩ đều cho rằng Sasuke không có biện pháp sống sót, nhưng là hắn cư nhiên kỳ tích mà nhịn qua cấp tính kỳ, chỉ có cánh tay trái cùng mắt trái không thể không bị bỏ đi.  
Lại qua hai ba thiên, Sasuke tỉnh.  
“Ngươi tên ngốc này! Ngươi cho rằng ngươi là cái gì anh hùng sao? Đơn độc mang theo phản ứng đạn đi đại ống sao Mộc người mẫu hạm nổ mạnh thực ghê gớm sao?” Naruto chạy tới chất vấn Sasuke thời điểm, đem nửa câu sau lời nói nuốt vào trong bụng, hắn muốn hỏi, chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không thể suy xét một chút người khác cảm thụ sao?  
Cuối cùng hắn được đến khiếp sợ đáp án, hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch cho tới nay sở làm mộng là cái gì, những cái đó phức tạp ký ức bị khâu tới rồi cùng nhau, mà Sasuke chính là trung tâm kia một mảnh. Hắn không có biện pháp lại chỉ trích Sasuke, lại nói tiếp nói, hắn lúc ấy sở làm so Sasuke hiện giờ sở làm càng quá mức đi? Chính là bởi vì hắn làm như vậy —— cho dù kia có thể là lúc ấy tốt nhất biện pháp giải quyết, cũng làm cho bọn họ có chấp niệm, không ngừng mà rơi vào luân hồi.  
Hắn trái tim bị thứ gì gắt gao mà nắm lấy, xoa thành một trương phế giấy, đau đến thấu bất quá khí tới. Chính hắn cảm nhận được bị ném ở phía sau lo âu, vì thế liền lý giải Sasuke ngay lúc đó tâm tình, hắn minh bạch là hắn đem Sasuke giam cầm ở, không phải bất luận kẻ nào.  
Hắn không làm Sasuke nói xong, liền dùng hắn cánh tay trái ôm lấy Sasuke. Hắn đem chính mình đầu thật sâu mà vùi vào Sasuke hõm vai, ở nước sát trùng dưới là Sasuke thể vị, là làm hắn an tâm thể vị.  
Hắn gắt gao mà ôm Sasuke bả vai, nói: “Thực tịch mịch đi……”  
Hắn cảm thấy Sasuke gật đầu, Sasuke còn sót lại tay phải từ hắn dưới nách xuyên qua, đáp ở Naruto trên lưng.  
“Ta sẽ bồi ngươi, đại gia cũng sẽ bồi ngươi, ta chính là ngươi quy túc, Sasuke, sau này liền sẽ không tịch mịch, hảo hảo mà sống sót đi.” Naruto nỗ lực mà không cho chính mình mang theo khóc nức nở, nhưng là hắn nước mắt xác thật mà chảy ra. Hắn khống chế không được chính mình tuyến lệ, nhiệt lệ từ trong tí cuồn cuộn không ngừng mà chảy ra. Nỗ lực nghẹn thanh âm làm hắn gần như hít thở không thông, vì cùng hít thở không thông đối kháng, hắn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, hôn Sasuke.  
Sau đó sự tình liền chệch đường ray.  
Phục hồi tinh thần lại thời điểm, hắn chính khóa ngồi ở Sasuke trên người, một bên dính nhớp mà cùng Sasuke hôn môi, một bên không hề cảm thấy thẹn tâm địa cọ Sasuke phân thân.  
“Uy, thật muốn làm như vậy sao? Ta tốt xấu vẫn là cái người bị thương đâu.” Sasuke cắn răng, mặt nghẹn đến mức đỏ bừng, cả người bị tình dục bậc lửa lại bất hạnh bị bị cố định trang bị vây khốn mà vô pháp chủ động.  
“Ngươi phải hảo hảo hưởng thụ hảo……” Naruto tiếng thở dốc trở nên thô nặng, hắn làm trò Sasuke mặt, đem chính mình ngón tay nhét vào trong miệng. Hắn đem chính mình ngón tay dính đầy nước bọt, sau đó duỗi tới rồi chính mình mặt sau.  
Chính mình cho chính mình khuếch trương thật là một loại kỳ diệu cảm giác, Naruto tưởng. Vốn dĩ chỉ có một công năng địa phương bị ngón tay đỉnh khai, không thể nói đau, cũng không thể nói thoải mái. Chỉ là nước bọt bôi trơn hiển nhiên có chút không đủ, hắn ngón giữa đỉnh khai nhục huyệt, tìm được bên trong địa phương.  
“Nhanh lên, Naruto……” Sasuke hút khí lạnh thúc giục, Naruto bị hắn thúc giục đến hận không thể hiện tại tay phải liền từ cụt tay trưởng phòng ra tới hảo cấp Sasuke loát vài cái, nhưng mà cấp cũng vô dụng, hắn chỉ có thể dùng chính mình dương vật từng cái mà cọ Sasuke, liêu lấy an ủi.  
Naruto ngón tay ở chính mình hậu huyệt ra vào, hắn không có gì kinh nghiệm, xem qua điểm sắc tình tạp chí cũng không dạy qua hắn như thế nào cho chính mình lộng. Cái loại cảm giác này thật không thể xưng là thoải mái, dị vật cảm tương đương rõ ràng. Hai người dương vật liền như vậy cọ cũng vô pháp được đến cũng đủ khoái cảm, hắn đơn giản phát ngoan, cúi xuống thân đem mặt tiến đến Sasuke dương vật trước.  
Sasuke dương vật có thể nói là tương đương thô to, màu đỏ tím mặt ngoài còn bạo gân xanh, chỉ là kích cỡ khiến cho Naruto hâm mộ không thôi. Nơi đó tản ra nồng đậm nam nhân khí vị, Naruto thử tính mà liếm một chút liền cảm giác được Sasuke rõ ràng cả người run lên.  
Kia làm hắn nhiều ít vui vẻ điểm, hắn hé miệng ngậm lấy Sasuke đỉnh, dẩu mông, tay trái còn tại chính mình hậu huyệt nội ra vào. Trong miệng tắc một nam nhân khác dương vật cũng không phải là cái gì tốt thể nghiệm, chẳng qua là phần đầu khiến cho Naruto cảm thấy chính mình toàn bộ miệng đều bị nhét đầy, hắn cố sức mà dùng đầu lưỡi tiểu biên độ mà liếm Sasuke hành thân cái đáy, trước sau tiểu biên độ mà đong đưa đầu. Lần đầu khẩu giao không khoẻ cảm tựa hồ so lần đầu cắm chính mình mông không khoẻ cảm muốn càng rõ ràng chút, Naruto tận khả năng mà sĩ quan cấp cao trợ phân thân nhiều hàm đi vào đồng thời, ngón tay cũng đã dần dần mà gia tăng tới rồi tam căn.  
Hắn dùng dư quang thấy Sasuke tay không ngừng mà nắm khẩn khăn trải giường lại buông ra, kia làm hắn nhiều ít có chút đắc ý, vì thế hàm đến càng vì ra sức. Hắn bắt đầu có thể hàm hạ Sasuke một nửa dương vật, gương mặt bị đỉnh đến phình phình. Tanh khổ trước dịch chảy vào trong miệng, hắn lại không cảm thấy dơ, ngược lại dùng miệng bao phúc Sasuke đỉnh, dùng sức một hút.  
“Đủ rồi!” Sasuke nghiến răng nghiến lợi, suýt nữa đã bị Naruto như vậy hút đến bắn, “Phải làm liền nhanh lên.”  
“Thật phiền nhân a ngươi!” Naruto oán giận nói, hắn đem ngón tay rút ra, lần thứ hai khóa ngồi tới rồi Sasuke trên người. Sasuke tay phải đỡ Naruto eo hảo bao nhiêu cho hắn một ít chống đỡ, Naruto tắc nắm Sasuke dương vật, trầm eo ngồi đi lên.  
Huyệt khẩu bị đứng vững thời điểm Naruto có chút khẩn trương, hít sâu một hơi tận lực thả lỏng lúc sau, hắn hậu huyệt bị Sasuke dương vật đỉnh khai. Ba ngón tay phẩm chất căn bản không thể cùng Sasuke dương vật so sánh với, may mắn hắn vừa mới cấp Sasuke khẩu giao có làm nước bọt làm ướt Sasuke dương vật, bằng không hắn có lẽ sẽ đau chết.  
Chưa bao giờ bị khai thác quá địa phương bị căng đến sinh đau, ruột bên trong hơi chút tốt một chút nhưng cũng nhân mãnh liệt dị vật cảm mà rất là không khoẻ. Nhưng là Naruto cũng không phải là cái gì dễ dàng nhận thua người, hắn liên tục làm vài lần hít sâu, bảo đảm chính mình đã thả lỏng lúc sau, chậm rãi tiếp tục ngồi xuống đi.  
Hậu huyệt bị một chút một chút mà căng ra, bị tiến vào cảm giác càng ngày càng cường liệt. Naruto cảm thấy điểm này đều không thoải mái, nhưng là xem Sasuke biểu tình tựa hồ có chút hưởng thụ liền lại cảm thấy đáng giá. Cuối cùng đến Sasuke dương vật hoàn toàn cắm vào đến Naruto trong cơ thể thời điểm, hai người đều thở dài một cái. Naruto vốn dĩ tưởng hơi hoãn một chút lại tiếp tục, nhưng mà Sasuke thái dương đã nhẫn đến bạo khởi gân xanh. Sasuke đặt ở hắn bên hông tay dùng tới vài phần sức lực, chỉ có thể tiểu biên độ di động eo ở ý đồ hướng về phía trước đỉnh đi.  
“Cầu ta liền bắt đầu động.” Naruto càng thêm đắc ý lên, hắn rất ít từ Sasuke trên mặt nhìn đến như vậy ăn mệt biểu tình, kia làm hắn nhiều ít có loại hòa nhau một thành sung sướng cảm.  
“……” Sasuke mặt đen, Naruto chính lo lắng cho mình có phải hay không trò đùa dai qua đầu, lại thấy Sasuke có chút ngượng ngùng mà nghiêng nghiêng đầu, nói, “Thỉnh tiếp tục.”  
Naruto nội tâm hoạt động yên lặng một giây, sau đó hắn đầu óc oanh một tiếng nổ tung. Cái kia luôn là đầy mặt không ai bì nổi Sasuke cư nhiên bởi vì loại sự tình này mà cầu hắn, còn lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này! Lập tức cái gì không thoải mái đều không có, lập tức bám vào Sasuke bả vai, động nổi lên chính mình eo.  
Đương dị vật cảm biến mất, lưu lại chính là một ít nói không rõ khoái cảm. Naruto nâng lên thân thời điểm, cảm thấy chính mình phảng phất phải bị Sasuke dương vật kéo ra ngoài dường như, chờ ngồi xuống thời điểm lại cảm thấy đỉnh đến quá sâu cơ hồ muốn tới dạ dày. Rõ ràng không nên làm bộ phận sinh dục sử dụng địa phương mạc danh có chút tê tê dại dại, bên hông bủn rủn, huyết lưu không ngừng mà xuống phía dưới nửa người hội tụ mà đi.  
Không có đổ máu là chuyện tốt, kia làm Naruto có thể càng mau mà từ loại này hành vi trung đạt được khoái cảm. Vài lần thọc vào rút ra lúc sau, Naruto chân liền dần dần có chút thoát lực. Sasuke trầm thấp tiếng thở dốc liền ở hắn bên tai, chỉ là nghe loại này thanh âm liền cũng đủ làm Naruto cao trào, huống chi là Sasuke buông xuống mí mắt, cau mày chịu đựng khoái cảm?  
Hắn tức khắc cảm thấy hạ bụng căng thẳng, chân không chống đỡ trụ chính mình thể trọng, ngã ngồi đi xuống. Lần này thật sự là tới quá đột nhiên, hung hăng mà đánh vào Naruto tuyến tiền liệt vị trí, sau đó đỉnh nhập tới rồi càng sâu địa phương.  
“Quá…… Quá sâu……” Naruto cơ hồ bị lần này cắm đến khóc ra tới, hậu huyệt buộc chặt, toàn thân run rẩy không thôi. Vừa mới cọ quá địa phương thật sự là quá mức thoải mái, làm hắn dương vật bắn nhanh ra một cổ trước dịch, thậm chí bắn tới rồi Sasuke ngực. Tuyến tiền liệt kích thích làm hắn cả người nhũn ra, nhưng là vì có thể làm hai người đều thoải mái, Naruto vẫn là tận khả năng mà nâng lên mông, tiếp tục trận này tính sự.  
Hắn bằng vào bản năng làm Sasuke dương vật đụng vào hắn mẫn cảm điểm thượng, mỗi lần đụng vào đều sẽ làm hắn buộc chặt mặt sau, vì thế cũng liền càng vì rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được Sasuke dương vật nhịp đập. Sasuke cánh tay phải siết chặt Naruto eo, hắn cũng bắt đầu phối hợp Naruto động tác hướng về phía trước tiểu biên độ mà đong đưa phần eo. Đương Naruto nâng lên thân thể thời điểm, Sasuke cũng sẽ tận lực về phía sau triệt, đương Naruto ngồi xuống thời điểm hắn liền sẽ hướng lên trên đỉnh.  
“Ngô……” Toàn bộ hậu huyệt nóng rát, cùng với rất nhỏ đau đớn thời điểm càng vì rõ ràng khoái cảm. Naruto đầu óc hôn hôn trầm trầm, mồ hôi theo thân thể chảy xuống dưới. Hắn vốn dĩ đỡ eo tay trái phủng ở Sasuke mặt, ở dần dần tích lũy khoái cảm trung, hắn bắt đầu hôn môi Sasuke.  
Sasuke cũng đáp lại hắn hôn, tính cùng thiếu oxy làm cho bọn họ đầu óc không lớn linh hoạt, động tác dần dần mà thô bạo lên. Tiếng thở dốc cùng thân thể va chạm thanh âm ở toàn bộ phòng bệnh trung quanh quẩn, nam nhân thấp suyễn cùng tùy mồ hôi bốc hơi hormone, ở cuối cùng tới thời điểm cao trào, hết thảy đều nùng đến xua tan không khai.  
Tình dục thành này gian phòng bệnh cuối cùng dư lại đồ vật.  
Naruto nhân quá mức kịch liệt cao trào mà thoát ly mà nằm liệt Sasuke trong lòng ngực, Sasuke cũng không nghĩ nhúc nhích, chỉ là làm chính mình dương vật còn lưu tại Naruto bên trong mông, ôm Naruto.  
Làm tình đối với còn ở vào thương bệnh trạng thái người tới nói thật ra là gánh nặng có chút đại, hai người cư nhiên liền tư thế này ngủ rồi.  
“Ta nói các ngươi hai cái chẳng lẽ là ngu ngốc sao?” K.N.H hào hoa tiêu viên kiêm K.N.H bộ đội chủ trị y sư xuân dã anh tiểu thư ở ngày hôm sau buổi sáng kiểm tra phòng thời điểm thấy được này dâm loạn một màn, một tiếng rống to đem hai người đều doạ tỉnh.  
Sau đó dùng nắm tay dạy hai cái không biết dưỡng bệnh bệnh nhân cái gì gọi là người.  
Tam  
Nếu có thể bên nhau cả đời, có thể hay không trừ khử chấp niệm đâu? Ở đệ 37 hào vũ trụ thuyền đoàn chính thức đổ bộ này tòa tinh cầu thời điểm, Naruto ngồi ở Kurama hào tự hỏi nhân sinh. Chiến đấu cơ lấy thích hợp tốc độ xuyên qua tầng khí quyển rớt xuống khi, Naruto suy nghĩ chính là cái này tinh cầu thoạt nhìn cũng đủ hảo, thích hợp làm một cái gia.  
Sự thật chứng minh, cái này tinh cầu xác thật cũng đủ hảo, thậm chí còn có tương đương phong phú khoáng sản có thể cung bọn họ phát triển. Vì thế chiến đấu cơ hàm cành ôliu, nhân loại từ con thuyền Noah thượng đi xuống tới, bắt đầu thành lập quốc gia cùng phòng ốc.  
Ngay từ đầu chỉ có một thành thị, sau lại dân cư dần dần tăng trưởng, liền xuất hiện càng ngày càng nhiều thành thị. Chính phủ cổ vũ khai khẩn, cho nên liền bắt đầu sáng lập núi rừng phát triển nông nghiệp.  
Quân nhân nhóm còn phải gánh vác quân nhân nhóm sống, ai cũng không biết ở cái này trên tinh cầu có khả năng ẩn núp cái dạng gì nguy cơ, nhưng là vì có thể vĩnh cửu mà ở viên tinh cầu này thượng sinh hoạt đi xuống, mặc kệ là cái dạng gì nguy hiểm cũng muốn trừ khử mới được.  
Bọn họ cùng nơi này nguyên thủy sinh vật làm thật nhiều trượng, sau lại mọi người phát hiện này đó động vật là có thể thuần hóa, cứ việc tàn nhẫn mà mạt sát cái này tinh cầu sinh vật phát triển ra trí tuệ khả năng, nhưng là từ nhân loại góc độ tới xem đây cũng là không thể nề hà tất làm việc.  
Làm nhiều lần chiến dịch công thần, Naruto cùng Sasuke chức quan cũng ổn định mà lên chức. Sau lại, chờ quốc gia dần dần yên ổn, K.N.H nguyên trưởng quan —— Hatake Kakashi hai tay một rải liền từ chức không làm, đẩy ở chiến dịch trung mất đi đùi phải khải xe lăn mãn thế giới đi bộ, trước tiên quá nổi lên về hưu lão cán bộ sinh hoạt. Cái này tinh cầu suối nước nóng tài nguyên tương đương phát đạt, đi theo vượn phi tương lai còn sẽ ở ứng dụng mạng xã hội thượng phát hai vị lão đồng chí về hưu chân dung.  
Naruto đương tới rồi nguyên soái chức quan, hắn cùng Sasuke ở vương đô có một cái rất đại phòng ở, hơn nữa ở phòng ở mỗi cái góc đều đã làm ái, đánh quá pháo.  
Naruto hỏi Sasuke vì cái gì muốn lựa chọn màu tím tay chân giả cùng mắt trái, Sasuke trầm ngâm một lát nói cảm thấy càng giống nguyên lai chính mình. Naruto trong mộng Sasuke tựa hồ cũng xác thật là loại này bộ dáng, bất quá bên trái tay áo thông thường là không, cho nên hắn cũng liền không hề truy vấn, sau đó cầm chén rau dưa lấy ra đi.  
Quả nhiên mà bị Sasuke mắng.  
Lại qua vài thập niên, bọn họ cũng già rồi. Naruto từ quân bộ vị trí lui xuống dưới, còn cùng Sasuke đem ở vương đô phòng ở bán, ở một cái giao thông tiện lợi thôn trang nhỏ phụ cận mua đống tiểu biệt thự, ở xuống dưới.  
Sasuke dung mạo dừng lại ở 30 hơn tuổi thời điểm liền không hề biến hóa, ngay từ đầu còn có thể đủ giải thích Sasuke nhan giá trị là làm bằng sắt, chờ tới rồi 60 nhiều thời điểm vẫn là gương mặt này liền vô pháp giải thích.  
Naruto bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an lên, đảo không phải hắn lo lắng Sasuke sẽ thay lòng đổi dạ gì đó, Sasuke quả thật là một cái thập phần ôn nhu người, nhưng là trên đời này có thể nhẫn Sasuke cái kia tính tình người cũng nhất định chỉ có Uzumaki Naruto một cái. Hắn lo lắng chính là Sasuke thật sự sẽ không già đi cũng sẽ không chết, hắn lo lắng Sasuke không thể không lại lần nữa đối mặt chính mình tử vong, sau đó cô độc mà đi xuống đi.  
Hắn trở nên càng thêm không chịu thua, cả ngày ý đồ cùng Sasuke so sức lực, bò lên bò xuống, khiêng cái cuốc ở phía sau trong đất trồng rau trồng rau, còn ở nông nhàn thời điểm mời Sasuke ở không trung tiêu cơ.  
Lúc trước vẫn là tiên tiến nhất cơ hình cần tá hào cùng Kurama hào hiện tại đã là lạc đơn vị già cỗi chiến cơ, bất quá dùng để ở không trung cạnh tốc vẫn là không có gì vấn đề, ở không trung phi hành thời điểm làm Naruto nghĩ tới chính mình tuổi trẻ thời điểm, có thể ngắn ngủi mà quên mất thật đáng buồn tuổi cảm.  
Hơn 50 tuổi thời điểm, bọn họ còn sẽ làm, Naruto luôn là oán giận Sasuke muốn đem hắn eo thao chặt đứt. Tới rồi 60 tuổi, Naruto tính dục rõ ràng suy yếu, mà Sasuke lại không có. Naruto ý đồ cấp Sasuke đặt hàng ly tự sướng, hoặc là dứt khoát làm cùng chính mình lớn lên giống nhau như đúc búp bê bơm hơi, nhưng là bị Sasuke cự tuyệt.  
Không có tính tựa hồ cũng không có gì, bọn họ chi gian quan hệ đã sớm đã siêu việt thân thể cùng tính hạn chế, là càng chặt chẽ linh hồn tương liên.  
Naruto 75 tuổi thời điểm bởi vì cậy mạnh lóe eo, từ đây hoàn toàn phục lão, bị Sasuke lệnh cưỡng chế cấm làm nguy hiểm hoạt động. Này còn rất khó, hắn từ nhỏ bò lên bò xuống quán, đột nhiên không thể không ngồi ở ghế bập bênh thượng phơi nắng làm hắn đặc biệt không thích ứng.  
Sau lại Sasuke cũng làm lui bước, vô luận hắn đi nơi nào làm cái gì đều sẽ đem Naruto mang lên, Naruto muốn nhìn xem không trung, khiến cho Naruto ngồi ở chiến cơ hậu tòa cùng nhau xông lên tận trời.  
Nhưng mà bi thương vẫn là ở trong lòng không ngừng mà lan tràn, Naruto tinh tường ý thức được thân thể của mình một năm không bằng một năm. Thời trước cao cường độ hoạt động làm thân thể hắn bệnh căn không dứt, ở ngày mưa thời điểm khớp xương cũng hảo cơ bắp cũng hảo đều sẽ nhức mỏi không thôi, cốt phùng chi gian giống như kim đâm dường như.  
Anh hùng tuổi già tựa hồ so anh hùng khí đoản càng thật đáng buồn, hắn trơ mắt nhìn chính mình cơ bắp héo rút, cốt cách yếu ớt, may mắn Sasuke đem hắn chiếu cố rất khá, hai người tiền dưỡng lão cũng thực đầy đủ, không có kinh tế thượng sầu lo.  
Sớm một ít thời điểm Kakashi cùng khải còn sẽ xuất hiện, sau lại bọn họ cũng quá già rồi, liền qua đời. Naruto đã từng các bằng hữu cũng tới xem bọn hắn, sau lại bọn họ dần dần mà cũng tới không được, thay thế chính là tiếp theo bối ngẫu nhiên thăm.  
Bọn họ sân từ náo nhiệt dần dần trở nên tịch liêu, bất quá dù sao chỉ có hai người cũng khá tốt, này nhất định là đối bọn họ chưa từng trôi chảy đệ nhất thế cùng với những cái đó bất hạnh chưa từng tương ngộ chuyển thế bồi thường.  
Nhưng là hắn lại bắt đầu nằm mơ, không có gì đặc biệt phức tạp đồ vật, chỉ là một câu: “Ngươi còn muốn tiếp tục…… Đi xuống sao?”  
Sau đó chờ Naruto tới rồi 93 tuổi, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được cực hạn đã đến.  
Hắn qua hạnh phúc cả đời, không ở lúc sinh ra liền mất đi cha mẹ, còn có thể cùng bằng hữu tương ngộ, cùng Sasuke tương ngộ, bình yên mà sống 93 năm, thật sự là vui sướng đến cực điểm. Duy độc có một chút, hắn không yên lòng Sasuke. Ở hắn sau khi chết, Sasuke sắp sửa gặp phải cái gì đâu? Hắn không hy vọng Sasuke lại bị giam cầm ở, bất lão bất tử là một loại nguyền rủa, mà Sasuke ở gặp được chính mình phía trước còn vẫn luôn bị nhốt ở trong vũ trụ, này một đời còn không có quá quá chính mình nhật tử.  
Hắn hy vọng Sasuke có thể tự do.  
Ngày đó buổi tối hắn tinh lực tựa hồ càng tốt chút, giống như ăn uống cũng hảo chút. Ở cùng Sasuke nói xong những lời này đó lúc sau, hắn cảm thấy chính mình có thể ăn xong một con trâu.  
Vì thế hắn nói: “Ngủ ngon, sáng mai ta muốn ăn heo cốt mì sợi.”  
“Ngươi huyết chi sẽ siêu bia.” Đó là hắn được đến trả lời.  
Sasuke vẫn là trước sau như một không đủ thẳng thắn thành khẩn, nhưng đây cũng là hắn bất luận luân hồi bao nhiêu lần đều yêu say đắm Sasuke nguyên nhân chi nhất. Hắn tay bị Sasuke nắm chặt đến sinh đau, chính là đau đớn lại biến mất. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, ý thức thực mau mà mơ hồ, ở ngủ phía trước, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ sáng mai Sasuke có thể hay không ở heo cốt mì sợi thượng nhiều phóng vài miếng minh môn cuốn đâu?  
Kết thúc  
Ở trong mộng tử vong là một loại cái gì cảm thụ, nếu có người ở công bố bản nâng lên hỏi, Naruto rất muốn trả lời hắn, không có gì cảm thụ, chỉ là ý thức được thời điểm cũng đã thân ở với một mảnh ấm áp trong bóng tối.  
Chẳng qua hắn chết tựa hồ không như vậy bình tĩnh, ở hắn chuẩn bị ở trong bóng tối tìm cái thoải mái điểm tư thế tiếp tục ngủ thời điểm, một thanh âm vang lên.  
“Ngươi còn muốn tiếp tục luân hồi đi xuống sao?” Thanh âm hỏi, đây là Naruto lần đầu nghe được hoàn chỉnh hỏi câu.  
Naruto quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn, khói mù tránh ra một ít khe hở, hắn thấy sáng sớm Sasuke tỉnh lại, lông mi run rẩy, chậm rãi mở mắt ra. Hắn thấy Sasuke động tác yên lặng, sau đó đứng dậy đi tủ đầu giường trong ngăn kéo tìm kiếm chính là cái gì cũng không tìm được. Hắn thấy Sasuke buồn bã mất mát mà ngã ngồi hồi trên giường, lần thứ hai nắm chặt Naruto tay nói: “Ta đáp ứng ngươi.”  
Hắn thấy Sasuke trong mắt tràn ra nước mắt, chính là liền Sasuke chính mình đều ý thức không đến.  
Hắn quay lại đầu, đối trống không một vật vô biên hắc ám nói: “Ta còn muốn tiếp tục.”  
Vì thế hắn giống như bị nhét vào xả nước bồn cầu, ai ấn xuống cái nút đem hắn vọt đi xuống, chẳng qua cùng với hắn bị hướng đi không phải ào ào tiếng nước, mà là linh hoạt kỳ ảo dài lâu thiên thể chi ca.  
Nguyên lai ngôi sao cũng là sẽ ca hát a…… Ở hắn lại lần nữa tiến vào luân hồi phía trước, hắn nghĩ như vậy.  
Uzumaki Naruto là một cái sơn thôn dã hài tử, có cha có mẹ. Cha kêu sóng phong thuỷ môn, là cái thôn trưởng; mẹ kêu lốc xoáy cửu tân nại, là thôn trưởng hắn tức phụ nhi. Naruto đứa nhỏ này vô tâm không phổi, cả ngày làm trò đùa dai, đầy đất chạy loạn, động bất động liền hướng thôn ngoại vùng quê liêu.  
Hắn cha quản không được liền nói tùy hắn đi thôi, ngươi xem như vậy thân thể nhiều khỏe mạnh.  
Mẹ nó nghe xong nói ngươi người này thật không phụ trách, sau đó cho hắn cha nhiều hơn một chén cơm.  
Naruto cũng không biết chính mình vì cái gì lão hướng bên ngoài chạy, nhưng là hắn chính là cảm thấy hắn có thể ở chỗ này gặp được quan trọng người. Có một ngày thời tiết nhiệt thật sự, hắn chính là vứt bỏ thoải mái điều hòa, giơ chân chạy tới thôn bên ngoài, mẹ nó kêu đều kêu không được.  
Kia một ngày, hắn đứng ở dưới tàng cây, tay đáp mái che nắng nhìn không trung. Đột nhiên trên bầu trời một đạo quang mang xẹt qua, một cái vật thể bay không xác định liền như vậy rơi xuống trước mặt hắn, kích khởi tới phong đem Naruto thổi ra đi thật xa.  
Sau đó phi thuyền cửa khoang rơi xuống, từ bên trong đi ra một cái đầu triền bố mang, khoác áo choàng có màu đen nửa tóc dài nam nhân, tuy rằng mặt anh tuấn thoạt nhìn thực tuổi trẻ, lại mang theo giống như sống được thực nị oai hơi thở.  
Bình thường hài tử đều biết sợ hãi, Naruto không ấn kịch bản ra bài, hắn chạy đến nam nhân trước mặt hỏi: “Đại thúc! Ngươi ở chỗ này làm gì a?”  
Không đợi người trả lời, hắn liền lại nói: “Ta kêu Uzumaki Naruto, là muốn trở thành đại anh hùng người, đại thúc ngươi tên là gì?”  
Hắn thấy nam nhân kia trố mắt một chút, sau đó đối hắn lộ ra một cái so với khóc còn khó coi hơn cười.  
“Ta kêu Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Kia một khắc, toàn bộ vũ trụ sở hữu tinh cầu đều xướng nổi lên nhất nhiệt liệt tình ca.  
END!


End file.
